Looking in the Nooks and Crannies
by ShamrockNinny
Summary: Set in genin time period of Naruto. Following Orochimaru's attack, Naruto is homeless. Kakashi finds out and does his best to remedy the situation, in the process he learns things about his student he never knew. Sometimes it's the brightest Cheshire grins which hide the darkest truths. AU... obviously...
1. By the River bed the Little Fox Sleeps

**Looking in the Nooks and Crannies**

* * *

Summary: Following Orochimaru's attack, Naruto is homeless. Kakashi finds out and does his best to remedy the situation, in the process he learns things about his student he never knew. Sometimes it's the brightest Cheshire grins which hide the darkest truths.

Warnings: None, show level violence. Not canon, not canon at all. I try to keep the characters in character though. I haven't watched all of the anime or read all of the manga.

A/N: I'm super excited to post this! I don't know why but I love a parental Kakashi taking care of Naruto. Anyway, don't judge too hard. No bashing, but I'll try to be realistic.

* * *

Naruto frowned, his momentary displeasure mashed in confusion.

"Nani?!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up.

Kakashi looked down at his student.

"You cost your team half the pay for this mission, in return, you have to give up your pay to them, it's only fair, Naruto."

It was a repeated statement. Naruto's eyes widened, mouth opening and his blustering outrage seeming to swell to bursting point, Kakashi winced, preparing himself for his student's loud outburst, but it didn't come. Kakashi was relieved, if slightly confused, as he watched his student deflate, going from eruptive anger to a sort of meek sheepish state.

"Ah, hai Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi eye smiled in relief at Naruto's acceptance and the abnormal honorific. Kakashi tilted his head toward Naruto's teammates. The Uchiha and rosette were leaned up against the wall outside the missions office, Sakura fuming, loudly complaining about their mission and blonde comrade while Sasuke ignored her, gazing out at the Konoha horizon, haughty air of disparagement being pointed at the buildings back dropped by the steep Hokage cliff.

* * *

Kakashi watched Naruto approach the two, Sakura springing from the wall to screech unpleasantries before pounding Naruto in the head. The violence ceded once Naruto got a word in, hands offering up his own pay. Sakura seized hers with righteous fury, stomping away while Sasuke took the money cooly and hopped from the roof. The lesson now learned by the blonde, Kakashi sprang away, leaving Naruto to turn and face the empty space.

Kakashi stepped nimbly back into the missions room. Ever since Orochimaru's attack and the Third Hokage's death, work had been piling up. Kakashi had been working to make sure his little genin were exhausted by monotonous and numerous D-rank missions. It was complicated to say the least, the village in absolute chaos. Kakashi had it the worst though, the Uchiha was once again a difficult topic, especially since the Council had discovered the curse mark placed on the boy. It had been a pain in the ass keeping the boy on his team, there were certain ninja such as Mitarashi Anko who believed that the Uchiha should be locked up, even killed in some extreme opinions.

The jinchuuriki was another; very few knew about the display involving the release of the nine tail's chakra, but those that did know were scared. It was a difficult thing to persuade the council to let both children stay active on a team and not be locked up. Sometimes Kakashi wondered if his students realized exactly how much he did for them.

"Hatake-san!"

Kakashi turned, looking at the chuunin. The shinobi blushed, rubbing the back of his head,

"I-uh," the shinobi stuttered.

Kakashi blinked, taking in the nervous ninja before him.

"Your, well," the man went a deep red and then turned very pale.

A few moments passed and then he put an arm out, a formal envelope in hand. Once Kakashi had taken it, the shinobi fled. Kakashi sweat dropped as he watched the chuunin leave. Obviously the Copy-cat nin was terrifying to some ninja.

It was another message from the council. Kakashi tucked it into his pocket with a sigh, already guessing about what its contents were. No doubt another summons about further information gained on Orochimaru, or rather lack of information. That or the council had finally decided on who the next Hokage would be.

Kakashi looked around the mission room, it was empty, no teams lined up waiting to get a mission or give a report. The curtain backing the desk area of the mission assignment was pulled back.

"Oh, Hatake-san, I thought you left with your team earlier?" Tanaka Tomomi had a round pleasant face, a shinobi who had immediately taken on this desk job following her passing the chuunin exam.

She only paused a split second before speaking again, not giving Kakashi time to answer.

"It's perfect though, one of your little shinobi forgot something of theirs."

Tomomi ducked down behind her desk and came back up with a bright orange jacket in hand.

"That Naruto, just the cutest little genin I've ever seen," Tomomi smiled, laughing a little, she wasn't from Konoha originally, she didn't know about Naruto's past.

"You must be so lucky to have your own adorable team of children!"

Kakashi took the jacket, and tried to nod in agreeance. 'Lucky', hah, Kakashi would be lucky to have his little genin be someone else's headache. Turning on his heel, Kakashi stepped out of the office, leaving the plump chuunin behind.

Kakashi looked at the orange jacket for a few moments, considering just hanging onto it till tomorrow and giving it to the twelve year old when the team would meet up. However he realized that he should probably check up on Naruto, make sure the boy wasn't drinking rotten milk again. On top of that, Naruto had taken the Third's death hard. Kakashi didn't coddle, but he was interested in the basic health of the genin he took care of.

He hadn't been to his student's house in a long time, not since he had first become his teacher. Decision made, Kakashi set off across the rooftops. As Kakashi went along, the roofs became dilapidated, the buildings lower and squat. The putrid scent of the ghetto of Konoha drifted up and made Kakashi's lip curl in disgust. Landing softly on the roof of the apartment complex Naruto lived in, Kakashi looked down at the street.

The streets here were littered, many of the non shinobi lived here, those that were poor. It wasn't an ideal place to live. Kakashi landed soundlessly on the window seal of Naruto's apartment. Frowning in confusion he took in the female panties strewn on the ground alongside other articles of clothing. All the plants were gone and posters of famous male actors were pasted on the walls. Kakashi watched as a young adult stepped out of the kitchen, in the middle of tying her long black hair into a ponytail. A young man walked out next, wrapping his arms around her.

Kakashi left, returning to his post on the roof. He stood for a few moments thinking. Naruto hadn't moved, that he was sure of. But Naruto's apartment was now hosting some civilians. Kakashi summoned Pakkun. He wasn't unsurprised to see the annoyed face of his dog turn toward him.

"I need to find Naruto."

There was a strange pause as the dog looked pointedly at the apartment complex, Pakkun knew that this was where Naruto lived. Kakashi however didn't say anything more.

"Whatever you say boss," the ninken scoffed.

Pakkun raised his snout to the air, nose twitching. He gave a low growling yip and sprang from the rooftop. Kakashi followed. Several minutes later the padded feet of the dog met with the ground, a tiny puff of dust rising from the loose, dry dirt that was several hundred yards beyond the river. They were near the bridge leading south out of the village. Kakashi landed a moment later. Pakkun looked up, drooping eyes regarding Kakashi with a dry, inquisitive look. Kakashi however was just as puzzled as his ninken.

Both walked slowly forward until they came to the underneath of the bridge. There was a line strung across two of the high wood beams, several orange jackets and pants hanging on it along with plain black t-shirts. They were Naruto's. Stepping past the clothing, Kakashi saw a small body curled up against the dirt embankment. Around him were a few items Kakashi recognized as Naruto's, dull kunai and shuriken and his nin bag.

Kakashi stooped, picking up one of the kunai. Pakkun meanwhile walked around the campsite, sniffing the various items. It was relatively light, the moon pasted in the sky; a bright, round disc reflecting off the gently running river. It was nearer to being a stream, only ten or so feet across and rather shallow.

Naruto was curled around himself, legs tucked up and blonde head resting on his arms. His tiny breaths disturbed the dirt, making small grains flutter up and fall back down. Right in this area, the dirt was soft and dry, near to being like sand. One of his jackets was draped across his body, but from here Kakashi could see that he was still shivering.

"I thought Naruto lived in the village," Pakkun said hesitantly.

Kakashi stood.

"Hai," he replied softly, eyes stuck on his student's form.

"He's been here for at least a month, I can smell it," Pakkun stated.

It made sense, the Third Hokage had ensured fair treatment for Naruto, after the man's death the council must have pulled Naruto's orphan funding. It wasn't illegal per say, especially as Naruto was technically considered an adult, all shinobi were given that respect. But he was twelve, in a village filled with prejudiced people.

Kakashi crouched down next to his student and placed a gentle hand on Naruto's forehead, just below the metal head guard. Bright blue eyes snapped open and Naruto jerked away from Kakashi, a small scream beginning and then catching in Naruto's throat. Kakashi dodged to the side as a kunai flew past him. Naruto was scrambling backwards, eyes wide with terror and limbs shaking.

Kakashi held up his hands in placation. Naruto froze, breathing heavy and eyes glazed over.

"Kaka-sensei?" Naruto whispered hoarsely.

Kakashi eye smiled and nodded his head. Naruto nodded, eyes flickering from the surroundings and back to Kakashi as he tried to ground himself in reality. His eyes cleared but he didn't relax any, instead tensing even more.

Naruto seemed like he wanted to say something, opened his mouth-lips trembling-and then shut it with the click of his teeth against each other. He gave a tiny shake of his head and stared at the ground.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but found the words died on his tongue as those bright blue orbs turned up at him. Pakkun padded over, nuzzling Naruto's arm.

"Hey, kid," Pakkun gruffly said.

Naruto smiled, a hand reaching out to pat the ninken. Pakkun smiled wistfully, allowing the genin to pet him. The distraction gave a levity to the situation which both teacher and student appreciated.

"Trying to get the best fishing spots before everybody else?" The ninken joked.

Naruto gave a weak smile and shook his head 'no'.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up at his teacher's voice.

"What are you doing out here?"

Naruto's eyes darkened with shame and he lowered his head, shaking it.

"Sutomo-san raised my rent, and I haven't been making enough with our missions or at work, I just-I don't work hard enough at, if I was a better ninja…" Naruto trailed off, tears forming in his eyes but not falling.

Kakashi exchanged a confused look with Pakkun, _work?_ Surely the only work Naruto did was on his team as a shinobi. Naruto shook his head as Pakkun climbed onto the child's lap allowing Naruto to wrap his arms around the ninken and bury his head in the short fur.

"Gomenasai," Naruto said, pulling back from Pakkun and wiping at his eyes.

Pakkun licked Naruto's nose, an uncharacteristic action from the usually serious ninken.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Naruto," Kakashi reassured, looking at his student in a level, calm manner.

Naruto didn't seem to listen to him, head still ducked in shame. Kakashi tried to smile, an ineffective thing which didn't reach his eyes and only creased the masked curve of his lips. Kakashi had never imagined his student was homeless, it was depressing to look around the area and realize it was well organized and smoothed with use; it meant Naruto was used to this, used to being homeless. Kakashi didn't consider himself the best teacher, he was notoriously lazy and had the natural inclination to be unempathetic. This however left him thinking that he had made a grievous error concerning his bright, oblivious student. It seemed that such cheshire grins that grew on the child's face distorted a reality of neglect and abuse.

Everyone had either looked at Naruto with hate or through those ever useful rose-colored glasses which helped ignore the fact that beneath the strength of a jinchuuriki, the loud, rude mouth of a child and blinding optimism was a being who needed-as all children did- the basic fundamental comforts of home, food, and unconditional love. Naruto had none and had bravely brazened his way through life. It hurt the most to think that Naruto had never thought it necessary to go to those who claimed to care for him for help, either to save them the trouble or from the belief that help would be denied and Naruto mocked.

Naruto should have felt comfortable enough expressing any financial or housing issues to his sensei.

Kakashi turned, hands flickering through the shadow clone jutsu. Two replicas of himself appeared and began gathering the items in the area. Naruto had his face buried once again in Pakkun's fur.

"Come here," Kakashi said softly, having turned so his back was to Naruto.

Naruto looked up and Pakkun sprang lightly from his lap.

"But sensei, I'm not injured."

Kakashi flapped his hands, gesturing for Naruto to climb on. A few moments later, Naruto hesitantly climbed onto his sensei's back.

"Yoi," Kakashi said softly, making sure his body was relaxed so Naruto would feel safe, the boy's body was coiled like a spring.

"Pakkun."

The nin dog turned, looking up at his master. Kakashi gave a small nod and the dog blinked, an understanding now between the two. Naruto was looking in confusion at the shadow clones as they gathered Naruto's items.

"Kaka-sensei? What-" Naruto broke off.

There was silence, "Don't worry, Naruto."

Kakashi jumped from the spot, air sweeping through blonde and silver spikes of hair. Naruto tightened his grip and nuzzled his face into Kakashi's back. Kakashi headed for his own apartment, a spacious three bedroom furnished in bright blue tones. It had been put together following his promotion to ANBU by Minato as a gift. He had never had the heart to change to it. He came in through the window, landing on the floor of the kitchen.

Naruto slid from his back and Kakashi stepped forward to flip on the lights. Turning, he gazed once again at his student. Naruto was standing there, head hanging and shoulders slumped, piercing blue eyes staring up through the fringing spike of hair. It was disconcerting to Kakashi to see his student so quiet and subdued. Kakashi tilted his head to the side.

"Are you hungry?"

Naruto looked up, eyes brightening at the mention of food. Kakashi smiled, there was his little orange genin. Naruto still looked ashamed and unsure but he nodded his head vigorously, letting out a loud 'hai'. Kakashi went over to the cupboards rummaging through them. Internally he sweat dropped as he realized that the only things he had in his cupboard was some generic green tea and old ramen packets.

He pulled down the green tea and ramen, then went to his stove. Kakashi hesitated, unsure of what to do. He didn't use his kitchen enough to remember how to make ramen. Little hands plucked the ramen and tea from his hand and Naruto fiddled with some parts of the stove. Kakashi stepped back, letting Naruto take control of the situation. Within minutes the kettle was whistling merrily and two cups of steaming tea and two bowls of ramen were placed on the table.

Naruto sat and began enthusiastically eating, "Arigato sensei!"

Kakashi watched Naruto, nausea rising at the way his student was inhaling the food. He pushed his own food to the side and laid his arms on the table. A few minutes later three clones came in through the window, arms laden with Naruto's things. Naruto stopped eating for a moment to look in confusion at the clones.

Gulping down the last mouthful without chewing, Naruto drew a dirty arm across his mouth and burped loudly. Kakashi cringed.

"Sensei," Naruto started, hesitancy back, "what's happening? Is this some special training? I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, Naruto, you're not in trouble. There isn't any training."

Naruto frowned, staring in confusion at his sensei.

"Nani?! Then what's going on!"

Within the house Naruto's voice seemed amplified, Kakashi winced, remembering his reasoning to always making sure that team seven only did missions which lacked four walls and a roof.

"Quiet Naruto, I'm just having you stay here until you have somewhere else to stay," Kakashi admonished, frustrated at Naruto's usual thick headedness.

If it had been Sasuke he'd brought back, the boy would've already guessed that he was being brought in from being homeless. Then again, the Uchiha's pride would be just as frustrating as Naruto's obliviousness. Naruto seemed even more confused now.

"But, I don't understand, why?"

Kakashi was silent, the terrible connotation of the word ringing in his head. Why? Why would Kakashi take his student in so he wouldn't be homeless? Why was a twelve year old child so comfortable with the idea of being derelict? Naruto didn't think that the adults around him held any responsibility when it came to ensuring he was provided with basic care.

"Because you can't be homeless, Naruto," Kakashi stated matter of factly.

Naruto blushed a little, that shame that bothered Kakashi back on Naruto's face, and he shrugged one of his shoulders.

"I know," Naruto ducked his head sullenly, staring off to the side.

"But I try to be a good ninja, sensei, I really do, I work as hard as I can, I don't mean not to make enough, if you give me time I can prove it, I can work really hard and make enough money, I'm not lazy, I'll work hard! I can talk to Nakamura-san and she can give me more hours! I'll make more money than any other genin, believe it!" During this outburst Naruto straightened, fists clenching and a desperate conviction entering his eyes.

Kakashi blinked at the barrage of words and the intensity with which they were said, trying to take them in. He wondered if he should even try to explain to Naruto that as a child he wasn't supposed to be responsible of his finances. The money genin made was pocket money, a majority of profits going to the teacher and the village, or being low cost so as to allow all members of Konoha to be able to afford help from the shinobi. The D-rank missions and a majority of the C-rank were never meant to subsidize the income of an individual shinobi which was why you had chuunin only capable of C-rank who had steady jobs working elsewhere in Konoha such as Umino Iruka who worked as a teacher.

"Of course, Naruto, you work very hard, no one would think you were lazy," Kakashi mollified.

Naruto beamed, grabbing the other bowl of ramen and making short work of it. Kakashi watched his student in fond exasperation and with an undertone of deep regret. He wondered who Nakamura was, where and what this other job was. There were some grievous oversights in Naruto's financial situation, a vein that Kakashi had no doubt ran further than just loss of housing. He was beginning to wonder if a love of ramen came from a fiscal necessity rather than the preference of children for unhealthy foods.

Naruto finished noisily slurping up the ramen, head tipped back as he chugged the broth, before slamming the bowl onto the table, a bright grin on his face.

Kakashi stood and began walking toward the guest room, Naruto followed spouting off a diarrhea of questions and comments, from asking about why his walls were a sky blue and then going onto asking about Kakashi's favorite color, and then going into what his favorite color was and why.

"Ne, ne, ne, and that's why, sensei, orange is my favorite color, but you see, Sakura-chan didn't believe me and-"

Kakashi cut him off, "this is where you'll be staying."

It was the guest room of the apartment, the largest room since Kakashi preferred a smaller space for his own. It was just the same as the day it had been shown to him those years back when he had been made ANBU.

"It's a little dusty," Kakashi warned.

Naruto however rushed in, jumping onto the bed in excited glee. The flash of brilliant yellow and stark blue brought back a memory for Kakashi.

" _I don't see why I need this much space."_

 _Minato smiled softly down at his student and stepped further into the guest room, flopping onto the bed. He'd just shown the whole place to Kakashi, offering up the apartment as a gift to Kakashi for becoming ANBU._

" _An elite shinobi should have good quarters. You'll be able to use it for your friends to visit."_

 _Kakashi sent him a blank stare, the silent 'what friends?' being heard by both._

" _Well, anyway, once me and Kushina start making some buns you'll see how much you'll need the rooms,"_

 _Kakashi looked to the side, a small smile hid under his mask at his teacher's crass reference to having children. It slipped from his face though, the faces of his teammates rising to the forefront of his mind. Kakashi walked over and slouched against the wall, staring out the window with an affected manner of boredom. Minato's face softened with sadness and he stood up from the bed._

" _Me and Kushina would love to have you stay with us until the apartment is done," Minato placed a hand on his student's shoulder, squeezing gently._

 _Kakashi didn't respond, staring out the window._

" _You know that you'll always have a home with me and Kushina,"_

Kakashi blinked back tears, glad that his student was too busy jumping to notice his teacher reminiscing. Even as a child he had had people around him who had helped keep him safe. It was with painful realization for Kakashi to recognize that the care he had been offered was something Naruto didn't have. He had failed as a sensei.

"What's wrong kaka-sensei?"

Naruto had stopped jumping on the bed and was staring at Kakashi with honest curiosity. Kakashi didn't answer.

"There's a shower for you to use, feel free to use the laundry machines as well. Get some sleep."

Kakashi stepped out of the room after that, ignoring his student's loud cries of asking where his teacher was going. Pakkun was sitting patiently in the kitchen.

"I have to go, stay with Naruto."

Pakkun let out an annoyed sigh but gave a small nod of his head, "of course, boss."

Kakashi went through a few hand motions, setting some wards. Once that was done he jumped out the window.

* * *

It was nearing midnight now, time having gone by quickly since the end of the mission and since this whole headache had started. Kakashi made his way to the council members room, the formal note from earlier still in his pocket.

Within a few minutes he was right outside the room. He appeared inside, a puff of smoke signalling his appearance in a garish show. Kakashi grinned sheepishly, waving at the council members and elite jounin. There was a murmur of annoyance from the occupants of the room.

"You're late Hatake-san," Utatane Koharu said coldly.

Kakashi bowed slightly, "my apologies Utatane-sama."

The elderly woman bowed her head in acceptance of his apology before turning to the council. Kakashi ignored the blatant gaze of Shimura Danzo, the man disapproved of him.

"Our discussion was on Orochimaru at the moment, if you'd continue Sarutobi-san."

Sarutobi Asuma gave a small nod and began speaking.

"We haven't gathered any further information. The trail is cold, and without any genuine cause for extending our search, we'll be asking for trouble from our bordering neighbors. The sannin Jiraiya is searching at this moment."

There was a pause, then Homura Mitokado spoke.

"And team 19 didn't find anything?"

Asuma shook his head, "no."

He nodded his head.

"Would it do to stop our searches? We don't even know if he is alive," a jounin asked.

"And let Orochimaru get away with what he's done!?" Someone yelled in outraged response.

Kakashi watched the discussion explode, angry words being tossed back and forth. He leaned back against the wall, arms folded. He wasn't interested in how this would unfold, Orochimaru was obsolete at the moment, if the sannin was alive he would be out of reach and in a place licking his wounds, honestly the sannin was the least of their worries. Most understood that; the ninja who had the ability to look without sentiment and in an objective way. Many though were still reeling from their Hokage's death and wanted vengeance.

The arguing could last for hours, even though it was more important for them to be discussing the next Hokage. Lack of a head in government was a sign of weakness and therefore made the village vulnerable to attack from other villages or nin.

Eventually it grew close to dawn and the council men ended the meeting, no headway having been made. Kakashi hung back as the ninja filed out of the room or jumped from the windows. Kakashi approached councilwoman Utatane.

He bowed respectfully.

"Lady Utatane-sama," Kakashi said, rising back up from his bow.

"Hatake-san, what can I help you with?"

Utatane was an old woman, wizened and hardened by experience. Her gaze shone sharply despite her age and she regarded him with withdrawn eyes. The meeting had exhausted her.

"I wish to ask about one of my students."

She raised her brows, "Ah, you mean the Uchiha."

Kakashi gave a small shake of his head.

"Uzumaki," he clarified.

Kakashi watched her expression shift through the expressions of surprise, confusion, and then understanding in a microsecond.

"The jinchuuriki," she said dryly.

"My student," Kakashi corrected.

Utatane paused a moment, regarding Kakashi.

"I was wondering about his funding," Kakashi continued, no need to prance about the subject.

Utatane's gaze sharpened and she straightened slightly.

"It's been cut. A decision made by the council," it seemed that Utatane wasn't going to pussyfoot around either.

"He's an orphan, a child, by law he's guaranteed funding," Kakashi said.

"You know, if I had my way that child would've been killed the moment after the kyuubi was placed in him," she said with no remorse, Utatane paused a moment, tongue rasping in her mouth as she stared up at the Copy-nin, before continuing.

"Also know that I would have him fed and clothed, treated as any other orphan of Konoha is. However, my job is to ensure this village's safety, at the moment I am paying attention to the biggest threats of that safety, the financial situation of one genin isn't something I can fight over with others."

Kakashi grit his teeth, apparently they were at an impasse. Utatane would have no aid for him, meaning that he was on his own.

"Thank you, Utatane-sama, for you help."

The old woman let out a sharp, cutting chuckle at the irony of the statement.

"I suppose we'll all pay when our times come, not yet though Hatake-san, we're both red with blood and yet more to come."

She stepped past him then, light on her feet from many years of training. Kakashi watched her go, aware of the council member Danzo's eyes on him. Without sparing the man a glance, Kakashi left.

* * *

Kakashi landed back in his apartment feeling exhausted, he had been awake the last 49 hours and in need of rest. Even a jounin had their limits. He noted that Pakkun had unsummoned himself, probably exhausted and determining Kakashi's wards strong enough. Bypassing his kitchen he stepped into the hallway, but he halted when he heard sounds coming from the laundry room. Stepping silently down the hall he was surprised to find the door open and Naruto busily taking sheets from the dryer.

"Naruto?"

Naruto spun around in surprise, letting out a loud shriek. He dropped the laundry before recognizing Kakashi and blushing in embarrassment.

"What are you doing up, Naruto?" Kakashi asked exhaustedly, it was four thirty in the morning.

"Doing laundry," Naruto said in response.

Kakashi didn't respond. Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head in a nervous tic. Kakashi turned around to go out, wanting to escape his apartment and spend time meditating. In all honesty the last day had been draining emotionally, memories he preferred not dredged up had been brought to the forefront of his mind and guilt piled on shoulders already bearing the regret of every death he'd seen.

Naruto, like most children, followed. Kakashi had to keep himself from sighing in exasperation.

"If I'm staying here, what should I do? You don't want me to clean do you? Is there anything I could help with? I'm really good at that kind of stuff, is there anything I can do? Ne, ne, ne!"

Kakashi massaged his forehead, the twenty six year old trying to find a way to escape his chattering twelve year old student.

"No, Naruto, there's nothing," he replied.

"Are you sure? There isn't anything? Are you sure, I could-"

"Hai, hai, hai," Kakashi said, interrupting to stop the flow coming from Naruto's mouth.

"I need you to-" he struggled to come up with something. The still askew cabinet door in the kitchen gave him the perfect idea.

"Shopping, I need you to help me with shopping."

Naruto pumped his fist, jumping into the air with a loud shout, "I'll get your shopping done sensei! It'll be the best shopping you've ever had done! Believe it!"

Kakashi grabbed a paper and pen and scratched down a list of items he thought probably went in the cupboard and fridge, then passed it to Naruto.

"Go to Mitsuwa's," Kakashi said, then jumped from the room to escape.

Naruto's good mood left instantly at the name 'Mitsuwa's' and he stared at the empty space where his teacher had just been. Clenching his fist he determined that he would do his best to fulfill his teacher's request.

* * *

TA DA! *Sparkles and magic*! Le first chapter is done. Review, darlings, review.


	2. Green Onions and Eggplant

**Looking in the Nooks and Crannies**

* * *

WOAH! I did not expect this story to have much attention. Thank you so much! I really really hope the next chapter does not disappoint. Thank you to all who reviewed! I hope I keep them in character and that you all continue to enjoy the story.

Quick note: The ratio of yen to USD is 0.0088:1. 6,000 yen is a little over fifty dollars. For those living in California the general pricing of items in Japan is a little cheaper, in areas like Idaho a little more expensive. No idea how this translates for other currencies. Also, I'm a violent person, forgive me! Poor Naruto! Don't worry the rest of Team Seven will get in on the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Green Onions and Eggplant

* * *

Naruto stared at the money his sensei had given to him, 6,000 yen¥. It was a decent amount, enough for a good amount of groceries. Naruto clutched his fist around it and stuffed the money into his zippered pocket, after making sure it was safely secured, he patted the pocket and stepped outside his sensei's house. It was the working district of town, not far from the Hokage tower. Most of the buildings in this area were either housing for shinobi or the various formal government buildings. It was a nice part of town, quiet and lacking in much street activity. A few lower rank ninja, or ones off duty were strolling along. Naruto hadn't spent much time in this part of town. Naruto shut the door, then hesitated, realizing that Kakashi hadn't given him a key. Naruto frowned, worry seeping into him. It was only a shopping trip, he would probably be back before anyone had the chance to know that no one was home.

In reality, most had no interest in the sparse and empty abode of a shinobi, and those that did were too terrified of incurring the wrath of the Copy-nin. Naruto set out, nervous and uncomfortable with everything. His mind was focused on the ever approaching shopping at Mitsuwa's. He berated himself for being cowardly, but it did nothing to allay his fear.

He stopped in front of the store front. Mitsuwa's was run by an old retired shinobi, the man was considered a civilian now. He had one missing eye, a horrible pink scar raising from his skin and tracing the contour of his jaw and stretching up to crown across his forehead. Suematsu Kencho had been married, a high ranking jounin and just on the brink of retirement when the massacre of the Kyuubi had occurred. He had lost everything. Naruto scuffed his foot in the dirt, fists clenched in his pocket. He remembered the first and last time he had ever tried to go into Mitsuwa's.

A villager pushed into him, a woman with a wide woven basket propped on her hip.

"Ah, these village bumpkins!" She looked down at him and what had just been general annoyance changed to hate as her eyes narrowed.

"Stay out of the way demon!" She hissed.

Naruto frowned, jumping back with a loud shout of disapproval, "Ne, ne, ne! Watch it roujo!"

She was already rushing off, rough, thick arms wrapped around her basket still. Naruto pouted, the woman had run into him, he hadn't done anything wrong. Blinking he realized that a few people were glaring in his direction, hateful stares followed by a few mutterings. Naruto shrank under it and ducked his head, wanting to run and hide. But he needed to go shopping, how else was he going to pay Kakashi-sensei back? Naruto grit his teeth and moved toward the shop doors.

Mitsuwa's was the biggest shop in Konoha village, a supermarket which supplied most items, it had the best prices overall and was the place to go if you were looking for items that were imported. Naruto tried to be subtle as he entered, not wanting to draw the attention of Suematsu. Aisles loomed before him and Naruto pulled out the list and grabbed a shopping basket. He frowned a little at the list, it had kimchi, green onions, milk, egg plant and ramen noodles. What in the world was Kakashi planning to cook with that? He shook his head, no matter, his mission was to complete the shopping list so Kakashi wouldn't be so bothered by him.

He was in the produce section, reaching for some fresh looking green onions when a large callused hand seized his wrist in a painful grip. Naruto looked up with wide eyes at the scarred face of Suematsu.

"What are you doing here, filth?" Suematsu spat the last word, yanking Naruto around.

Naruto was shaking in fear, the last time he had come into this store Suematsu had beat him, leaving him breathing with pain for several days and terrified of ever entering the store again. He had been six.

"I-I, my sensei, I'm just-"

"I told you to never enter my store again," Suematsu said, roughly shaking Naruto.

Naruto nodded vigorously. Suematsu yanked Naruto hard, dragging him from the store. Fear from his childhood filled Naruto, freezing him despite the fact that he was a shinobi now, trained to defend himself. Suematsu drew him out through the backway, shoppers not even turning their heads, the few who did ducked them in shame and pretended they weren't seeing what was happening.

Suematsu chucked Naruto with a surge of chakra, sending him tumbling across the ground and hitting into the brick wall of the alley with a resounding crack, without a backward glance Suematsu reentered the store. A few moments later, Naruto pushed himself up, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth and fear still gripping him. His arm had been dislocated from the abuse. Naruto popped it into place with an adroitness which betrayed his practice.

He sat there in the dirt, despairing. Kakashi-sensei would be so disappointed in him, disappointing his teacher terrified him. Naruto was sick of being a failure, sick of being someone everyone either laughed at or spat on. Thick angry tears filled his eyes, but he pushed them back, standing up with determination. He wasn't going to fail this time.

Several minutes later a cute brunette walked into Mitsuwa's, young and dressed in a burnt orange kimono. She gathered green onions, eggplant, kimchi, and was on her way to the ramen aisle when she ran into Suematsu. The retired ninja eyed her for a moment before flashing through the basic symbols to dissolve illusion jutsu. The brunette disappeared to be replaced by Naruto, bright blue eyes wide with terror.

Silently Suematsu advanced, Naruto, frozen in fear, cowered on the ground. Suematsu seized him and dragged him out the back once again, this time a few shoppers who were still there commenting on how irritating the brat was, coming back a second time after he had been kicked out.

Suematsu pulled Naruto into the alley, this time though he didn't just toss him out. He hit him, repeatedly, blows charged with chakra and slamming the child into the ground. A few minutes passed and the man flung a dull kunai forward, slashing the boy across the chest.

"Let that be a lesson," he said quietly, one hand gripped in the front of Naruto's orange jumpsuit and holding Naruto close to him.

Naruto was bruised and bloodied by then, half awake as he was dazed by a concussion and both eyes nearly swollen shut.

"Next time I will kill you demon child," he tossed Naruto to the ground, the small body hitting once again into the alley wall.

Naruto tried to keep his eyes open, making one last invocation. The man turned and spit. It landed on Naruto's face. The door clicked shut and Naruto passed out.

* * *

Kakashi had first gone to the memorial stone, the slab of marble rising up as a piece of solace to his heart. Kakashi knelt in front of the stone, bowing his head and placing a small bouquet of freshly picked wildflowers in front of it. Minutes passed, nearly an hour gone. Kakashi looked up and stared at the names inscripted on the tomb, eyes tracing the indentations of names he knew as if his finger were feeling the surface.

Another hour passed and Kakashi rose, lightly jumping into a nearby tree which he was quite familiar with. It had a thick branch which intersected away from the tree with another, it was perfect for sleeping on. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

Kakashi woke in his own time, late afternoon warming the trees and a light breeze making its way through the branches. He could probably sleep a little longer, maybe read some of his Icha Icha. He had some things he needed to take care of though if he wanted to make life easier. Kakashi had no plans on his student staying with him for long, the sooner Naruto was out the better for the two of them. Rising from the branch he sprung toward the village, intent on talking to the good natured Tanaka Tomomi, the woman was a natural born gossip and would probably know what housing was available better than the realty branch of the village.

He landed in the missions office once again, and saw Tanaka Tomomi at her usual post at the desk talking to a chuunin ninja. He swaggered over, one hand in his pocket, and raised his other hand.

"Yo."

Tomomi smiled at him in the dismissive polite way only a desk clerk could manage, and turned her attention back to the chuunin. She handed them a missions scroll, both bowing slightly to each other in a formal show of respect before the chuunin left and Tomomi turned to Kakashi.

"Ah, Hatake-san, what can I do for you?"

Kakashi leaned against the desk.

"I need housing for one of my precious little genin."

She immediately looked curious, but smiled generously and nodded, swiveling her chair so she could pull open a file drawer.

"Of course, what a good sensei you are, they must have lost their home after that horrible attack,"

Her face grew slightly somber as she continued flicking through papers. It didn't last though and she was smiling once again.

"It seems so late though, it's been over a month since the fight, which student is it?"

"Naruto," Kakashi responded.

She frowned sympathetically, "oh, the poor dear, imagine losing your home like that."

Tomomi pulled up a few papers, inspected them and then frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hatake-san, there really isn't any housing a genin like him can afford. All low cost housing is being leased to those civilians who lost their homes during the attack, I'm afraid Naruto wouldn't qualify because he's a genin and all shinobi are required to promote civilian safety first."

She put a finger to her mouth, brow creased in thought.

"I don't suppose he has anyone to stay with," she then gave a small laugh, "of course he does, a good sensei like you, you're probably keeping him taken care of."

Kakashi smiled uneasily, he cared about his student but to be honest he wasn't much in the way of babysitting one of the loudest and most obnoxious twelve year olds in existence.

"Isn't there somewhere he could stay, the orphanage?" As soon as Kakashi said the word he regretted it, the connotation of it leaving a nasty aftertaste in his mouth.

For the first time since the meeting, Tomomi seemed genuinely perturbed, a spark of sharp reprisal coming into her gaze. The orphanage was a word synonymous with abandonment and negligence. The look was gone in a moment and she was smiling again.

"Well, he's a shinobi so he wouldn't be allowed there. I know he is quite close with Umino Iruka, however, I believe Umino-san had his housing damaged during the attack, he's staying at the academy right now, in the classroom. I'm afraid there just isn't anywhere for Naruto to go at the moment."

Tomomi took in the disheartened face of the shinobi before her.

"But that's okay," she reassured, "the reconstruction is coming along great and I'm sure that within a month there will be somewhere to put Naruto."

She gave him a smile, one less kind.

Kakashi nodded his head and gave a small thanks, jumping from the mission room. He felt slightly guilty, Naruto wasn't just some problem to be handed off, but Kakashi wasn't sure he was the right man for any job involving children. He had adamantly told the Hokage when he'd been assigned a team that it would end in heartbreak and he would be a terrible teacher. It was no different now, he had always let down the ones he cared about.

Kakashi slipped in through the window. He could feel Naruto's chakra presence in the room he had allotted to the boy. He wondered vaguely if Naruto had remembered the groceries. A quick glance in the fridge revealed that he hadn't. Kakashi frowned, not upset, but slightly concerned. Naruto loved food and he doubted the boy would pass up the opportunity to spend his sensei's money.

Stepping into the hallway, the smell of blood hit him. It was nauseating, the thick coppery tang hanging in the air. It was coming from Naruto's bedroom. Kakashi opened the door, freezing as he took in the sight of a shirtless Naruto, futilely trying to wrap a huge, partially healed gash on his chest. Naruto didn't seem to notice that the door had been opened and continued awkwardly trying to get the gauze around his torso without pulling on the wound. There were a motley array of bruises across Naruto's whole frame, slender baby face purpled around his eyes and slightly swollen. Someone had beaten Naruto, severely.

Naruto finally turned, gauze in hand, and caught sight of his sensei. Surprise, alarm and panic flitted across his face, the gauze dropping from his hands. He immediately fumbled for it, pulling on the injuries and making a soft grunt of pain. Kakashi picked the gauze up and began wrapping his student's torso. Naruto just stared up at his teacher in shock, features dazed.

Kakashi finished and sat on the bed next to his student.

"Naruto, what happened?"

The dazed face was replaced with fear and shame. Kakashi wondered in disgust at the shame, how shame could be the main response a child had. Naruto stared in blank resignation at the bedsheets as he answered.

"I tried to get the groceries. But the shopkeeper caught me and threw me out. I tried to use a genjutsu to go in and get them again. He caught me. I lost your money, sensei."

Kakashi frowned, not following the boy's story.

"But who did this to you?"

"The shopkeeper, Suematsu."

There was a pause, Kakashi utterly shocked as the name brought to mind a well revered civilian who had retired from the shinobi life. Suematsu was a good man and had been a loyal ninja.

Naruto looked up at his teacher.

"I packed my things, when do you want me to go?" His voice was quiet and subdued.

Kakashi was so thrown by the question that he could only stare at his student.

"I'm sorry sensei, I tried, I'll still be your student right? You'll still be my sensei?" There was a boisterous hope in the question, a light of Naruto's optimistic personality shining through along with a faint pleading.

When Kakashi didn't respond Naruto's face crumpled and he lowered his gaze to the bed, thick fringe of hair hiding his face. Kakashi spent a few moments catching up.

"Hai, of course Naruto, I'll always be your sensei."

In an instant Naruto was looking up, a smile beaming from his face. It tugged at Kakashi, the fact that such a simple thing seemed like it made the boy's world.

"And you'll stay here Naruto,"

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion, before his mouth once again split in a grin, he lunged forward, hugging his sensei tightly, screeching loud proclamations of how awesome Kakashi was. Kakashi didn't fail to feel the small wet spot which moistened the area of his jacket where Naruto had his face buried. It was oddly, warming, Kakashi smiled and patted his students back while ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Let me look at you, Naruto," Kakashi said.

Naruto pulled back, eyes still watery and suddenly self-conscious. Kakashi patted the bed, having Naruto sit on the edge, perched with his feet dangling above the floor. Kakashi stood up so he was facing Naruto, scrutinizing gaze taking in the damage to his student's body. Kakashi bent down and began gently prodding along Naruto's back area, moving from the shoulder blades and down to the ribs. So far it was appearing just as extensive bruising, and considering the amazing healing abilities of the Kyuubi, the damage had been much worse. On any other child and this kind of beating would've lead to a long hospital stay or death.

Kakashi moved to feeling the front of Naruto's chest and then, as he reached the ribcage on Naruto's right side, the boy flinched back, pulling himself from his sensei's grasp.

"Hold still," Kakashi gently commanded.

Naruto gave a quick nod and grit his teeth. Kakashi prodded once again at the spot, another small flinch came from Naruto, and Kakashi realized that the rib had been broken, moving a little farther down with careful fingers he realized that three ribs were broken. He gave a tiny 'hnn' and moved to Naruto's arms, he found that Naruto's left arm had been dislocated but it had been reduced and most of the damage had already been healed by the Kyuubi. He checked his student's legs, finding they too were only bruised. Meanwhile, he had been using his chakra to check for any further or internal damage.

It seemed though that the Kyuubi had healed her container of anything lasting. The ribs could be bound, or, if Naruto permitted it, they could take him to the hospital. Previously, Naruto had adamantly refused most medical attention, from the boy's loud protests Kakashi had assumed it was due to the boy being worried over his reputation as a ninja, Naruto hated appearing as weak. But now that Kakashi was examining the situation more thoroughly he realized that a fear of further injury was probably why his student shied away from a hospital visit.

Kakashi internally sighed in weary sadness, however for Naruto's benefit he stood up and smiled gently, another hair ruffle in order. Naruto beamed, shouting a loud 'arigato' at his sensei. Hopefully, Kakashi would be able to find a trustworthy medical nin who would be able to heal Naruto's ribs and alleviate some pain. Naruto was grinning brightly up at his teacher, gratitude and raw hope in his eyes. Someone was taking care of him, someone had stopped and made sure he wasn't hurting. Of course his teammates took care of him on missions, but this was different, this was outside that realm of obligation. When not on a mission they had no obligations to each other, when functioning in their day to day lives, but here and now, his sensei had taken care of him.

The attack of today by Suematsu was unusual, Naruto was harassed but not usually beaten. This came from him learning who and where to avoid, and believe it or not, Naruto had been a quick learner when it came to figuring out where was dangerous for him.

"Shower, then get some sleep, it'll help," Kakashi shortly ordered.

Naruto didn't argue, jumping up to set about the task. Kakashi left the room, moving to his own room. It was early evening now, just before five o'clock. He had done a good job of hiding it from his student, but Kakashi was furious. To beat a child so severely, to touch his student. Suematsu was going to pay. How though, was the important question. With the way the council was, it was more likely Naruto would get punished for entering the store rather than Suematsu getting punished if Kakashi made a formal complaint. Nothing was to be done in that way. If he physically attacked Suematsu it would create an upheaval which would also do Naruto more harm than good. At the moment, a more subtle injury was needed, and in ways it might be more effective. Fear could destroy a man's mind in ways physical injury never could.

Kakashi heard the water turn on and was glad to know that his student had truly taken his advice. There were other things to be arranged, and Kakashi realized with annoyance, groceries still needed to be purchased.

* * *

Naruto stepped into the shower with as sigh as his muscles twinged under the steaming water. The last two days seemed unreal, he was staying with his sensei, Kakashi-sensei had allowed him to stay in his home. It made a burst of hope and hurt bloom in his chest. Naruto wore his heart on his sleeve, but it had been so long since he'd hoped for someone to want him, to care about him like he imagined parents would. It was overwhelming and with the care Kakashi had shown long buried pains were suddenly turned over like old grave dirt.

How many nights had he curled around himself, wishing and praying that he could have a mommy and a daddy. At some point he'd hardened himself to it, he grew sick of crying for something that would never come. No one would love him like he wanted, it was a fact of life. But now, hope was glistening on the horizon, a small tip of the sun beginning to rise and he was desperately afraid of raising his hopes just to have them dashed once again.

Naruto tried to blink back the tears in his eyes, but it was to no avail. They came in a torrent and Naruto curled into a corner of the shower, crying as the water came down.

* * *

Kakashi was perched in perfect hiding near the Suematsu compound, it wasn't huge, rather on the small side compared to most clan compounds and there was no real bloodline, so technically it wasn't a clan. It was built as a stab at social standing with the wealth that Suematsu had. He was rich enough to afford quality items but not so rich that he equaled the unbound prosperity of the major clans such as the Hyuuga, nor did he have the same level of respect afforded to the bigger clans.

Suematsu had lost his wife, two eldest children, and a brother in the foxes attack. He had remarried. His youngest daughter had survived and was now married, living with her husband and three children in the compound. They were inside, the wife preparing dinner while the children played in the courtyard.

Kakashi narrowed his gaze as Suematsu appeared on the road, walking side by side with his son in law, the son would inherit the store.

They entered the compound and several minutes later the children rushed inside at their mother's call to clean up for dinner. Kakashi moved with incredible speed, stealing inside the room of Suematsu and his wife. He hid. A few moments later Suematsu walked in, sliding the door shut behind him. He began to set down his bag and prepare for dinner.

"Suematsu," Kakashi's voice was quiet.

Suematsu startled, turning around. He opened his mouth to cry out but stopped as he took in the ninja before him.

"What are you doing?" Suematsu said, voice trembling in fear; he recognized the famous Copy-nin.

Kakashi smiled, letting it his eyes curve closed.

"Uzumaki Naruto is my student, you have hurt and threatened someone precious to me. I will not kill you now, but you will die and it will be by my hand."

Suematsu's eyes widened in terror, but there was enough pride in him for a flare of self-righteous indignance to remain.

"You would protect that beast?!" He asked incredulously.

Killing intent swamped the room and the man shivered in fear.

"I will kill you," Kakashi stated simply.

Suematsu narrowed his eyes, "You would break the shinobi code? The council would never let you get away with it."

"You would risk doubting my skill?"

There was a tense pause and Suematsu opened his mouth to speak when the door slid open and a five year old girl tumbled in.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Dinner's ready! Mommy said to come get you!"

The little girl rushed in but paused as she took in the unfamiliar face.

"Who's that, grandpa?"

Suematsu didn't respond and the little girl frowned as she looked up at her grandfather. Her inquisitive gaze moved to Kakashi.

"Are you a ninja?"

Kakashi knelt down, smiling at her. He glanced significantly up at Suematsu who paled considerably.

"Hai," Kakashi responded.

"That's so cool!" The girl cried, clapping her hands together.

"Go on out Haruhi, go help mommy," Suematsu ordered, voice trembling.

She looked wistfully at her grandfather, but listened, trotting out of the room and shutting the door once again.

"Please, don't hurt my family, they've done nothing-"

Kakashi interrupted the man's begging.

"You will pay, Suematsu, love will be taken from you again."

The inflection of the words made the man stumble to his knees, but Kakashi was already gone.

By now the sun had sunk below the horizon and the moon was out alongside the stars. Kakashi made his way back to his home. All the lights were off in the room and Kakashi left them that way, silently making his way through the house. He opened Naruto's door, peeking inside. The blonde was sprawled out on the bed, hair twisted comically, and little hands hanging off the opposite sides of the bed. He looked peaceful, only the dark bruises on his face indicating that anything was amiss in the child's world.

Kakashi shut the door and made his way to his own, collapsing onto his bed and realizing idly that both Naruto and him had missed their meeting with the rest of team seven.

The sound of soft silent footsteps and the nearly inaudible click of the door had Kakashi wide awake. He sensed his student's chakra and calmed down. Glancing at the clock Kakashi was surprised to see that it was three in the morning. When he approached Naruto he was surprised to see the boy with sheets in his arm, trying to tiptoe to the laundry room.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Kakashi was perplexed, nowhere in his vast repository of knowledge as a ninja could he find a reason for Naruto to be doing laundry in the middle of the night.

Naruto froze, eyes wide. "Ah, sensei," Naruto broke off, not sure of what to say and obviously trying to come up with a good lie.

"What are you doing up?" The genin finally finished.

Kakashi sweat dropped. What was he doing up? The boy had the gall to ask that?

"I woke up when I heard you."

Naruto stared incredulously at his teacher. "You heard me?! How!?"

Kakashi looked in exasperation at his student. Had Naruto really forgotten who exactly Kakashi was? How wouldn't any ninja not hear foreign noises in their living space. The faint smell of ammonia hit Kakashi and a few moments later his brain connected it. Naruto was up, early in the morning, washing his bed sheets.

"Naruto," Kakashi began gently, "did you wet the bed?"

Naruto turned a bright red and ducked his head down. Kakashi had never seen his student look so remorseful so many times as he had in the last few days. Naruto didn't respond.

"Naruto," Kakashi prompted.

Naruto quickly nodded his head. Kakashi paused a few moments, thinking on the situation. Naruto was twelve, as far as he knew that was an unusual age for bed wetting, wasn't it? It was nearly a crime with how little Kakashi knew about children when compared to the fact that he took care of three. This was an issue Kakashi had never had a problem with as a child, hell, he'd been in ANBU when he was Naruto's age. If he was honest too, the whole thing made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Hai, sensei," Naruto responded dejectedly.

"Hnn," Kakashi said in response.

They stood there for a few more moments. Kakashi moved forward, grabbing the blankets carefully. Naruto looked up in surprise, eyes studying his teacher for judgement or ire. There was none, just quiet help and a soft fondness.

Kakashi helped Naruto start the wash and then sent him into the shower while he washed his hands and then cleaned the mattress and made the bed up with new blankets. He sat on the bed when he was done, trying to think of what would cause Naruto to wet the bed. The only time he had seen anyone wet their pants was when he was killing, fear loosening their bowels. That and one time in which Gai had insisted on proving that he had the superior bladder, needless to say it was doubtless that anyone could forget the reason for why the Jounin wreck room had gotten a renovation.

Maybe it was something relatively normal for children. Kakashi didn't know enough. Yet another thing he was going to need to talk to someone about. Kakashi stood up and went into the kitchen. He lit the stove, now knowing how to thanks to watching Naruto, and put the kettle on. In a few minutes the tea was ready. Kakashi sat down and waited. Naruto came padding out, dressed in one of his black t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. He saw Kakashi and the two cups of tea. Padding over he sat down at the table and began sipping at the tea, watching his teacher over the brim of the cup.

"The team is still meeting tomorrow, 8:00am. Sleep well, Naruto."

Kakashi stood up and took the cups to the sink while Naruto went into his room. Kakashi was about to head to his own room, but stopped, hesitating at Naruto's door. The door was ajar and Naruto was climbing into bed. The twelve year old pulled the blankets up around himself. Kakashi moved off and entered his own room.

* * *

I really hope Kakashi didn't seem too OOC, but I wonder. Also, I don't think Naruto is weak, nor do I think he is suddenly going to be quiet, children are children, they're not meant to be perfect.

Thank you again to all the people who left such kind notes! Feel free to leave suggestions and likewise, I'm pretty open to making changes. Also, feel free to criticize, an honest opinion goes a long way.


	3. The Truths, Little and Small, All Hurt

**Looking in the Nooks and Crannies**

* * *

Hi! Thanks to all! I hope I addressed the concerns of those who reviewed and I appreciate you reviewing!

I would like to state again, I haven't read or watched all of the mange/anime, which means that I am not familiar with every character arc and story line. So if you see an inconsistency it can probably be attributed to that.

Sorry for my use of OCs, that will change, I only use them to help guide the story not be important to it.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truths, Little and Small, All Hurt the Same

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning, a good amount of his bruises were gone, having faded with the Kyuubi's healing. Sitting up with a yawn he blinked and looked around the room. A moment of confusion came upon him, he didn't recognize where he was. It was warm though and it wasn't under the bridge. A moment later and he remembered where he was. Kakashi sensei had taken him in. The next thing hit him. He was supposed to meet team seven today at 8:00am.

Scrambling from his bed he looked around the room for the time. On the bedside table was an alarm clock. It read 7:49am. Naruto's eyes went wide and he tumbled from the bed, instantly regretting it as his ribs screamed abuse. He threw open the closet doors, seeing that all of his wardrobe had been hung up. Choosing something at random, Naruto put it on as fast as he could. He thought about breakfast for a second before throwing the thought out the door. He didn't have time. Jumping to the window sill, he began running along the rooftops, hoping that he wouldn't be late.

He arrived at the bridge within five minutes, a few minutes after 8:00am. Sakura was standing on the bridge staring at Sasuke who was staring down at the water. When they heard Naruto's loud 'good morning' Sasuke let out a soft 'tsk' and looked away while Sakura looked up at her teammate.

"You're late!" Sakura shouted.

She was still upset over the last mission. Naruto let out a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head.

"Sensei isn't even here, so it's not like it matters," Sasuke said.

"Oh, right, of course, you're so right."

Naruto let out a soft sigh and walked to the bank, sinking into the grass. His ribs still hurt. The minutes oozed by and Kakashi didn't show up. Finally a ninken appeared, Akino with his pair of dark aviator glasses.

Naruto jumped up and moved over to the dog, a huge smile on his face, while Sakura turned with interest.

"Kakashi couldn't come yet, but he wants you to start on your mission."

The dog set a scroll it had in its mouth on the ground. Sakura bent to pick it up.

"I'll be overseeing you three until he can come."

The three children weren't paying attention, the two boys crowded around Sakura as they all tried to read what the mission said.

Naruto let out a loud groan.

"Not another D-rank! I thought we were past all of these!"

The other two didn't say anything, but both looked put out. It was painting walls in some of the newly built condos. Just another mission that involved part of the reconstruction process. No one had ever mentioned the cleanup when talking about epic battles between great ninja.

Naruto turned on Akino, "Can't we get a different mission? A C-rank? Please!?"

The dog growled a little in annoyance. "Let's head to the address."

The three genin set out on their way.

* * *

"Hiraoka-san!" Kakashi greeted.

A tall, lean woman turned. She had short butch hair, a muscled figure and stood several inches higher than Kakashi.

"So formal Kakashi," she said, voice deep.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Sorry, Akifumi."

The kunoichi had ebony skin and bright green eyes. Her name summed her up pretty well as the opposite of feminine. Kakashi knew her well, a medic nin who had spent her first year in ANBU working under Kakashi. She fell in the ranks of the many ANBU who had made it less than a year. A mission had ended badly and she had been severely injured, chakra store minimized, declared incapable of continuing in service. Now she worked at the hospital as a healer. They weren't close, but they had an unusual level of trust since he had been the one to save her when she had been left for dead.

"Still reading those disgusting books?"

Kakashi chuckled nervously. Akifumi shook her head.

"What do you want?" She asked shortly. Akifumi wasn't really social.

"You work with children?"

Akifumi nodded, giving a hum of agreeance. Working with children required less chakra and higher levels of chakra control due to children's sensitive and underdeveloped chakra systems, work perfect for the kunoichi after her injury. They were standing in an office in the hospital, a wide window letting light in and the blinds raised so Konoha could be seen.

"I need some advice."

Akifumi looked expectantly at the man.

"Is it normal for a twelve year old to wet the bed?"

Akifumi seemed surprised by the question. Turning from where she was leaned up against her desk she sat down in a chair.

"It is a little unusual for that age, but not anything to worry about. It can be linked to something as simple as the child being a deep sleeper to them not producing enough of an anti-diuretic hormone. These are all things which balance out with time. Is this one of your genin?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Stress can be a trigger. If your team has gone through a difficult mission or the child is struggling with something. The best way to solve that would be to try to eliminate the stressor, maybe talk them through it, make sure they feel safe."

Kakashi let out a soft sigh. He couldn't think of something much more stressful than being homeless, Naruto had to be facing many fears and after yesterday's interaction at the grocery store he doubted his student felt safe in any way. What was he supposed to do though? In his opinion teaching should be as hands off as possible.

Akifumi watched Kakashi for a moment, before speaking again.

"Who is it? Would I know them?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Akifumi shifted slightly. She was ten years older than Kakashi, she had been a chuunin at the time of the foxes attack and had been a low level medic nin at the time. Kakashi watched her for her response.

"Then there could be other possible stressors. I don't know much about the Kyuubi's chakra, but I did do a study in chakra melding. It can be painful to have two chakras in your body. Though I imagine his seal would be designed to prevent that."

Kakashi gauged her further. She was one of the most objective shinobi he had met, to a point of being ruthless, but she didn't let her emotions get in the way of doing her job.

"He was hurt recently, I was hoping to have a medic nin help him."

Akifumi nodded. "I don't have much chakra so I wouldn't be able to do anything intensive." She paused a moment, thinking, "you should bring him in for a check up. I'm one of the best diagnosticians in Konoha. It would help to determine the cause of the bed wetting. In rare cases, there is a medical reason behind bed wetting."

Kakashi nodded. "What should twelve year olds eat?"

Akifumi let out a deep laugh, eyeing her previous superior with mirth. She reached to a bookcase behind her and drew down a scroll and some ink with a brush. She flashed through a few signs and drew a symbol on the paper. With a poof it was rolled and sealed. She handed it to Kakashi.

"There's list of ingredients and some recipes. Bring the boy in today and I can heal him and do an in depth diagnostic check. Anytime is good, I'll be in office today, I don't have many patients at the moment."

Kakashi nodded, standing up and leaving the office. Neither said a farewell.

* * *

Kakashi landed in the street, block 5-3 of the new condos. His students were supposed to be painting the walls of the rooms. He made his way to where his team had been assigned, a ground level cluster of apartments. Kakashi walked past stacks of mixing concrete and thick wood planks which left the air with the pleasant smell of pinewood. Scaffolding was set up on the opposite side of the street where construction was under way for another housing development.

Kakashi kept walking, seeing Akino lounging on the lawn of the apartment complex, several feet from an open door. Kakashi nodded at his ninken and the dog gave a nod back, disappearing in a poof of smoke. Voices were coming from the open door of the apartment, floating out and making Kakashi smile as he recognized the sharp reprimand of a certain pink haired kunoichi pointed towards both her teammates. Apparently a competition wasn't the best idea for doing a good paint job. Kakashi stepped closer, hands digging into his pockets, he hesitated at the threshold, the sharp acrid smell of paint wafting from the apartment. He savored the sunlight for a second more before stepping in. His three students were situated in the living room, blue paint-stained tarps covering the floor and blue masking tape carefully covering the floor borders.

All three were armed with rollers, a pan set in the middle of the floor and a bucket of white paint next to it. Sakura had a hand on her hip and was looking ferociously at the two boys, her roller waving up and down as she shouted.

"Paint the ceiling first! The ceiling first you bakas!"

Naruto and Sasuke rushed to listen to the terrifying kunoichi. Kakashi held back a laugh as even Sasuke bent to the will of Sakura, a tiny bit of fear evident on his face. Kakashi stood in the doorway, watching the boys work and Sakura supervise. They only had two ladders and both the boys perched themselves on them, arms reaching up to get to the ceiling.

Kakashi frowned as he thought about the state of Naruto's ribs and how it must be painful for the boy to be making the movements he was. Naruto however, had nothing on his face indicating that he was in pain, no facial tic, no small winces of pain or drawn brow. In fact he had a slight smile, tongue sticking out in concentration as he used both hands to carefully move the brush along the ceiling. Maybe the fox had already healed the injuries.

Sakura turned, keen eyes surveying the boys' work, when she saw Kakashi.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei! I didn't know you were there!"

Kakashi eye smiled and waved two fingers at them, letting out a small 'yo'. His amusement grew as Sasuke directed an annoyed glare in his direction and Naruto twisted around on the ladder.

The pinkette frowned, "Why weren't you here yesterday? We had a meeting and neither you or Naruto showed up!"

Naruto looked a little frightened and worried at Sakura's words, glancing over at Kakashi. Kakashi watched as Sasuke took in Naruto's face and then looked over at Kakashi, Sasuke's gaze narrowed in suspicion and a calculative curiosity entered his eyes.

"Maa, this little girl had her candy stolen and I had to get it back for her."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and shook her head, mind thinking reprimandingly about how much their teacher lied. Kakashi sprang to the window sill and situated himself on it so his back was against part of the frame and he could turn his face to the outside and inside. He pulled out his Icha Icha Strap, a newer novel which he was greatly anticipating, one foot hanging out the window and the other placed on the sill.

The children took it as a dismissal and Sakura turned and began yelling once again, not even Sasuke was spared her wrath. It was funny how unskilled the children were with the activity, Sakura being the only one with knowledge on how to go about the activity. One could only assume this was a fact of Naruto and Sasuke both being orphans and children of shinobi. Sakura's parents were civilians and had no doubt involved her at some point with such a plebeian activity. A quarter of an hour passed and the room grew hot as the sun reached its peak in the noon day sky. Naruto was forced to forego his heavy orange jacket and was left in a faded black t-shirt while Sakura pulled her short hair back in a small ponytail.

"Dobe, what's that?"

Naruto frowned and turned toward Sasuke. The boy was pointing at his stomach. Naruto frowned in confusion.

"What's what? And don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto returned angrily.

Sasuke moved forward and grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt, yanking it up without warning. A motley collection of bruises was exposed, covering the whole of Naruto's chest. Sakura turned to look, even as Naruto struggled away from Sasuke.

"Stop it you teme! Don't be such a freakin' perv!"

"Oh my-what happened?" Sakura said, eyes wide at the amount of damage on her teammate without any reason as to it being there.

Naruto had jerked away from Sasuke, the black haired boy having relinquished his hold. Naruto tensed at the question. Kakashi meanwhile was watching surreptitiously from the window. It seemed the Kyuubi hadn't healed Naruto's injuries. The boy had done a genius job of hiding his pain, Kakashi thought with a dull sense of worry.

Sakura mistook Naruto's silence as embarrassment rather than fear of discovery.

"Did you go sneaking in the girls' bathing houses again with that perverted old man with the white hair!?"

"No!" Naruto loudly objected.

"I-just-" Naruto stuttered, struggling to come up with an explanation that wouldn't paint him as a pervert but also wouldn't give them the truth.

"Got beat up by someone stronger than you?" Sasuke asked with a scoff.

Naruto immediately flushed, anger rising. "No! I didn't! They weren't stronger than me! I-" Naruto froze as what he had just said seemed to sink in.

It was true, Suematsu wasn't stronger than Naruto, and even if he had been-

"So you just let them beat you up? Sounds right, dobe."

Sasuke's comment seemed to strike something in Naruto and the boy recognized it.

"No," Naruto protested, sounding weaker, gaze distant and the fear from before, which had paralyzed him in the face of Suematsu, back.

"It's just, we're not supposed to-" Naruto stopped, a look of heartbreaking confusion on his face along with a sense of being lost. Naruto shook his head, faraway gaze darkening and head ducking down partially.

"Nothing happened," he finished gruffly, turning away from his teammates.

Sakura flipped her hair contemptuously, apparently still thinking that Naruto had been given the due justice every peeping Tom was dealt when caught. Sasuke however looked slightly perturbed, mouth opening to say more. Kakashi chose that moment to step in.

"Lunch break!" He called cheerfully, three bento boxes in hand which he gave to each of them.

Sakura took hers with a polite 'arigato' while Sasuke mumbled out something which may have been an indication of gratitude. Naruto went to head out but Kakashi stopped him, earning a grumpy look from the blonde and a quick look of inquisitiveness from Sasuke.

"Naruto, I need to speak with you a moment."

Naruto shrugged and sat down cross legged on the floor of the apartment, opening up the bento box. Kakashi let out a soft sigh at the childish behavior before bending to sit down himself. Naruto began eating while Kakashi spent a few moments watching his student, pondering. He was slightly confused as to why Naruto hadn't fought Suematsu, the boy had never backed down from a challenge, no matter the form it took. But judging from his response easier, Kakashi had a feeling it was a little more complicated than that.

"Has Suematsu hurt you before?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Naruto slumped over his food, noisily masticating with a focus Kakashi would think the boy was incapable of if he wasn't seeing it.

"Hai," Naruto responded in a surly tone.

Kakashi let out another silent sigh, inwardly begging himself to keep his patience. The brat was being insufferable, however to some degree it was understandable, trauma was stressful and in the face of it people all responded differently, Kakashi had enough experience with this when he was an ANBU captain.

"How old were you?"

Naruto glared up at his teacher, an uncharacteristic anger on his face, deeper and more profound than the usual flaring temper of the blonde.

"Why does that matter?"

Kakashi didn't answer. Naruto gave in a few moments later, shrugging a shoulder as he began eating again.

"Six."

Kakashi didn't respond, his own heart sighing in regret. Fear instilled in someone at a young age often never left. It was nearly ironic, that Naruto could fearlessly face down a jinchuuriki that murdered for sheer pleasure but was stricken by fear to the point of being unable to defend himself when faced by an abuser from his past. What words could Kakashi use to soothe the child? How could he help anyone when he himself couldn't even yet face his own demons?

"I need you to meet me at the Konohagakure hospital after your mission is done. Room 217, if you need to, ask for Hiraoka Akifumi."

Naruto frowned in confusion.

"But why?" The blonde protested, looking frustrated and annoyed.

Kakashi smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair before getting to his feet.

"Maa, my little genin, because I said so."

Naruto's face scrunched up even more. "That doesn't explain anything!"

Kakashi held back a laugh as he got up and went out of the apartment, the blonde jumping to his feet and following his teacher outside. The four sat and ate lunch, playfully bantering and talking to each other, Sasuke actually being humorous by stealing food off of Naruto's bento, which Kakashi then joined in on doing, angering Naruto to a degree of yelling which had Sakura yelling and whacking him on the head. Kakashi of course returned the food, without Naruto noticing and Sasuke gave Naruto some of his food.

After the lunch, they went back to working, Kakashi disappearing with an order for Naruto to entertain Ms. Yamamoto, an elderly woman who ran the apartment complex. Naruto was regaled by stories of Ms. Yamamoto's many cats and had stale rice cakes shoved down his throat, but he was sitting the whole time, no extraneous movement being done which could've exacerbated his injuries.

* * *

"Oi! Naruto! We're done dobe!"

Naruto looked up, relief apparent on his face. He was sitting with a cup of tea in hand, a cat on his shoulder and an album of Cats a la Noir, the third of a series of albums exploring the complexities of colors and attempting to capture the free spirit of a cat as expressed in those colors, in his lap. Ms. Yamamato had been planning on showing him Cats a la Nu, one she had described as more 'free spirited'.

Naruto dumped the saucer, cats and album with a quick thank you and a small polite bow, leaving the woman in the dust as she continued on with her explanation of Mr. Snowball's camera shy tendencies.

"I thought I was never going to get away from that old bat!" Naruto yelled, shuddering at the recalled memory of the piss colored tea.

"Don't be so rude, Naruto, she's your elder," Sakura tried to sound serious, but she was having a hard time concealing her mirth at Naruto's situation.

Even Sasuke was smiling in amusement. Neither of his teammates complained about him not painting the rest of the apartment with them. They walked down and away from the apartment, not realizing that they were walking together; there was a pleasant sense of unrealized companionship. It was Naruto who changed pace first.

"I have to get to the hospital, Kaka-sensei wants me there for some reason."

"Oh, okay, Naruto, I hope you feel better."

Naruto beamed at the kind comment of his pink haired teammate. Sasuke just shrugged, giving a small wave as Naruto ran off. Sakura waved too, a small smile on her face. Naruto disappeared from view and the two stood there awkwardly for a moment, both realizing that they were alone together.

"Sooooo, Sasuke, I was wondering-"

Sakura froze as she looked around and realized that the only people left standing in the street were her and some dust. She let out a disgruntled huff of air, looking bleakly resigned.

* * *

Akifumi stared for a moment.

"You're on time," she said, a touch of amazement in her voice.

Kakashi sweat dropped, he wasn't that late that often. He paused a moment in reflection and felt his defense disappear as experience and memories stood against him. Akifumi shook her head. They were in a basic examination room, a bed placed with its head against the wall and the subtle smell of sterilization in the air.

The door blew open and Naruto walked in, stomping glory of attention-drawing that he was. He paused hesitantly though when he took in Hiraoka Akifumi.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely.

Kakashi wanted to smack him in the head, who had taught this kid manners?

Akifumi raised a brow.

"Be polite, Naruto," Kakashi reprimanded.

Akifumi let out a low, quiet laugh and eyed Kakashi with amusement.

"My name is Hiraoka Akifumi, I am a doctor."

"Isn't Akifumi a boy name? I haven't seen anyone like you before, why do you look so differ-"

Kakashi placed a well timed hand over his student's mouth.

"Ah, such a curious little genin," he said with a placating smile.

Akifumi gave a tiny shake of her head and brushed Kakashi aside.

"Onto the bed," Akifumi said, waving a hand at the bed.

Naruto clambered on, the paper beneath him crinkling.

"Akifumi is a boy name, and it is my name. I look different because I am different," Akifumi spoke as she prepared a few things at a station to the side.

She moved over to Naruto.

"Now, are there any more questions?" She asked with a raised brow.

Naruto shook his head quickly.

"Good, questions are precious, you should always be careful with how and why you use them."

Naruto nodded his head.

"I am going to be doing a full check up on you. For this I will need you to lay down and be very still. While I am checking you over, I need you to not do anything with your chakra, if you don't feel like you can, tell me now and I can put you to sleep."

Naruto nodded his head, then, meekly he spoke.

"It won't hurt?"

Akifumi shook her head, "it should feel warm, I won't be using much chakra so you won't be able to feel anything significantly, and even if you did, it wouldn't hurt."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Do you have any questions?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Will you lay back?"

Naruto complied. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little jealous at how easily Akifumi had gotten Naruto to comply and at how quiet the boy was being for her.

Akifumi stepped closer to the bed, speaking again.

"If you want me to stop, I will, and if you have any questions or want to know what I'm doing, ask. You'll be completely safe."

"Okay," Naruto said softly.

"Close your eyes, it'll be easier to relax that way."

Naruto once again complied. Kakashi watched as Akifumi straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath and then brought her hands to Naruto's head. The soft, comforting glow of healing chakra emanated from her hands, green light illuminating Naruto's hair and face. Her hands stayed there for a while, hovering an inch above Naruto, before slowly moving down. She held her hands over his stomach the longest, but made her way all over his body. While she was doing this a paper she had prepared earlier was being marked in rapid symbols, a medical shorthand Kakashi wasn't familiar with. Minutes passed and finally Akifumi was finished. She stepped back.

"Alright, I want you to sit up now, be careful though. Take your shirt and jacket off, I'm going to heal your injuries."

Naruto sat up and swiveled his body so that his legs were once again dangling from the bed. He unzipped his jacket and tossed it on the bed and began to pull his shirt off. He stopped though and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. Kakashi stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he turned around. The boy had the strangest sense of propriety.

Akifumi then proceeded to heal Naruto's ribs, mending the bone back together and helping the damaged tissue to be healed. She stepped back. Kakashi turned back around and saw that she had a thin layer of sweat beading on her forehead, exhaustion apparent in her tightly drawn face.

Kakashi looked at her with a small hint of worry.

"Thanks Aki-san! I feel a lot better now!" Naruto had his head down and was staring at his stomach, shirt drawn up, as he prodded at the now faded bruises.

He looked up and frowned.

"What's wrong, Aki-san?"

Akifumi gave a tight, but well meant smile.

"I have low chakra reserves, Naruto. I am exhausted and challenged by my job, something I greatly appreciate. This is quite common. It reminds me that I too, am human."

Naruto frowned in confusion but then smiled, "like being challenged as a ninja, if things weren't hard I wouldn't become a better ninja."

The way she had phrased it allowed Naruto the ability to not feel guilty, Kakashi appreciated it.

"Hai, you are correct, Naruto."

Naruto beamed.

"Now, I need to speak to Kakashi-san about what I learned, he can explain anything you want to know once I've talked to him."

Naruto grabbed his jacket and went to the window, opening it and then jumping out of it with a loud, boisterous farewell. Akifumi waited till he was gone to collapse in a chair, she had the results to the side of her.

Kakashi gave her a few minutes to recover, before she sat up a little straighter in the chair and grabbed the scroll.

"Sit down, this is going to be a while."

Kakashi sat down in the chair opposite of her.

"Naruto has multiple health issues, all of which are being supplemented by the kyuubi's chakra, some completely, others partially. When I say this, I mean that the only reason he appears healthy is because the kyuubi's chakra is ensuring that he is, however there are many problems with this."

Akifumi took in a deep breath- holding the scroll up- and let it out, wind shushing between her teeth and pursed lips.

"It is very subtle, I doubt many others would have noticed it, but I am considered one of the best diagnosticians for a reason. I'll start with the health issues the kyuubi does not fully supplement, or the ones that are too severe for it to correct. The most basic one would be bad chakra control, the kyuubi's efforts to be constantly maintaining Naruto's body to such a degree causes an imbalance in his chakra systems, making chakra control very difficult. He also has vast reserves of chakra which only amplifies this difficulty. Naruto has partial sensorineural hearing loss, I assume from some kind of past trauma. It would help explain the boy's tendency to speak loudly, or any behavior where he expresses lack of comprehension, more often than not it's probably from an inability to hear properly. This can be remedied by an operation, however it would take a skilled doctor, something that I wouldn't be able to do."

Akifumi looked up at Kakashi, giving him a moment to grasp what she was saying and to interject or ask questions if he chose to. Kakashi stayed silent. Akifumi turned her eyes to the paper once again.

"Naruto also has some growth issues, trauma on his growth plates which has me concerned, it's an easy enough fix and if addressed soon won't be a problem in the future. The last is his body's dependency on the kyuubi's chakra for maintaining his health. The kyuubi is making up for a deficit in nearly every necessary thing, from calcium to Vitamins A, D, and C, the deficit is extensive. This could work out for the rest of his life, but if so, he'll always struggle with chakra control to a degree unwarranted. What I can do is place a basic partial chakra suppression on him and then have you begin using dietary and nutritional supplements to help his body start maintaining itself. It will take a while, and it will be difficult. Naruto's entire body would be thrown out of whack and no doubt he would become sick, frail and weak during the time his body adjusted. At the end of it though he would have better chakra control."

Akifumi had held Kakashi's gaze during her explanation and now sat waiting for him to respond. It was a lot to take in, she knew that.

"As for his bed wetting issues," she tacked on, "there isn't any medical problem, it would all be psychological."

The silence stretched on and Akifumi's eyes gained a dark light of understanding.

"It wouldn't be the worst a ninja has lived with though, and it won't be the worst to come. We don't have to do anything."

Akifumi stood, rolling the scroll and moving once again to the small station where she pulled out a paper.

"You're not obligated to do anything Kakashi, he's alive and functioning well enough at the level he is at."

Kakashi followed her movements with his eyes.

"You don't have to help him at all, and if there is one thing we know as shinobi it is that life is suffering, we live as tools for a greater good, nothing more, nothing less. But, if you choose to do something,"

Akifumi paused, turning to Kakashi with a different scroll in hand, gaze heavy as it landed on him.

"You must commit to it, you make your choice and that's that, don't give false hope and don't build something you plan on destroying, it's far crueler than continuing to stand by as you have been doing."

Akifumi passed Kakashi the sealed scroll.

"Open it if you want to commit, if not give it to the council as is required as you as a shinobi in reporting all physical and mental failings of your genin and rest with the fact that you've done your duty."

Kakashi took the scroll and left, once again neither saying farewell.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter alright! I hope it didn't disappoint or bore you.


	4. Decisions to be Made

**Looking in the Nooks and Crannies**

* * *

Hi! As a forewarning to any who may be concerned after this chapter, I neither want to bash any characters or make them all powerful. I like Team Seven, I want them to grow around Naruto too, hopefully both Sakura's and Kakashi's perspectives don't bore or take away from the story. No pairings! I'm not a fan of Romance. Also, I totally made up some legal stuff, again...

Thank you to those still reading! I apologize for any gross misconduct in grammar or spelling, English is my first language and I still suck at it. I beta for myself.

* * *

Chapter 4: Decisions to Be Made

* * *

Kakashi headed home with the sealed scroll in hand, Akifumi had covered everything, there was even a small note addressing the scroll to the council. He could deliver it now and have Naruto stay with him for another week until he could place him somewhere. In a week all of this could stop being his problem. Kakashi side tracked, feet taking him not to his apartment but leading him to the memorial stone. He knelt down in front of it, the scroll still clasped in one hand.

He seemed to sink in on himself, mind trying to resolve the problem of his student in his mind, but continuously returning to the face of his sensei. He had the choice to do nothing, let the council receive the scroll and watch them then do nothing. Naruto was fine, he was strong, he could survive on his own.

Kakashi scoffed at himself, Naruto was not fine, the boy had some extenuating medical problems and had just been homeless a few days earlier. What was Kakashi's responsibility in this though? Naruto wasn't his child, there were plenty of other children who were orphans. Sasuke lived on his own and Kakashi wasn't expected to jump up and adopt the child. But this was his sensei's child, and Naruto was suffering. Kakashi let his gaze fall from from the stone to the grass growing around it.

He didn't need to do anything now, he had time, precious time to think and make a decision. Rising to his feet again, Kakashi headed once again to his apartment. In the face of difficult thoughts, it was often easier to do something that involved less emotional investment. Kakashi moved through his apartment, headed for the kitchen. He set the scroll on the table and then moved over to the fridge.

Opening it he looked at what he had picked up from the store earlier today. He had had to shop at a smaller store, he refused to enter Mitsuwa's. Kakashi set the eggplant, green onions and pogi-kimchi on the counter and then stared at it. Akifumi had given him a scroll with foods and instructions, right? He realized belatedly that he probably should've looked at the scroll before going shopping.

First things first, a pan.

Twenty minutes later Kakashi was gasping for air, towel being whipped back and forth at his attempt at an eggplant, kimchi, and green onion stir fry that had literally gone up in flames. He grabbed the handle of the pan and shoved it into the sink and turned the water on. A great plume of acrid smelling vapor billowed up from the pan with a sharp sizzle. Kakashi rushed to the kitchen window and threw it open.

Several minutes later and the situation was relatively under control. Kakashi looked sadly at the mess that was now his kitchen. Apparently the Copy-ninja couldn't copy every technique, he'd been defeated by a pan and stove, the cooking jutsu was not easy. It looked like they were having take out tonight.

Kakashi looked at the time, it had been around 6:00 pm when he had started, it was now nearly eight. He frowned, wondering where Naruto was. No formal curfew had been set, in fact no rules whatsoever had been discussed. At the time, Kakashi hadn't thought it necessary since he didn't plan on Naruto staying very long. Kakashi peered at the sink and blackened pan and then turned to take in the array of dishes he'd made when trying to figure out how to cut up eggplant. He could wash his dishes, or-.

The sun hadn't gone down yet and Kakashi felt the sunlight on his back, warmth seeping pleasantly through the fabric of his vest. Looking for his missing genin seemed much more preferable than facing the monstrosity in his kitchen. Now to figure out where Naruto was. Kakashi made his way along the tree lined path that lead to the Hokage mountain and the Hokage tower. Near it was the academy. Class was out, but a good amount of teachers were still there. Kakashi made his way into the building and eventually made his way to a classroom.

He entered without knocking and was surprised to find Umino Iruka in the middle of eating. The man set the box of take out down and jumped to his feet, moving over to the higher ranking ninja.

"Hatake-san, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Umino sounded far from pleased, and was making a marked effort to be polite.

Hatake admitted that they had very different views when it came to teaching, especially when it came to teaching Naruto.

"I was wondering if you've seen Naruto."

Iruka blinked in surprise and the passive aggressive hostility fell away.

"No, I haven't. I actually haven't seen much of him in the last month, between his missions and me being busy with the academy, I don't think I've spoken with him since the day of the Hokage's kokubetsu-shiki."

Iruka paused, looking around the room, face drawn with weariness.

"I've been meaning to, but-" Iruka stopped short and his gaze wandered around the room again.

Kakashi could see a cot with rumpled blankets to the side of the desk and a mirror hung on the wall while on the desk there was a cup that held a razor. It seemed that Iruka was still living at the academy.

"Arigato, Umino-san," Kakashi said, moving to leave, but Iruka stepped forward.

"Has he been okay? Is that why you're looking for him? Something's wrong?"

Kakashi was struck by the intense look of worry on the man's face.

"Of course, Naruto is fine, I just needed to speak with him about a mission," he smiled reassuringly, lying through his teeth.

It didn't have the effect Kakashi wanted, as the academy teacher didn't turn away.

"Have his missions been going well? I usually look over them, but I haven't had the time."

Kakashi kept on his smile, "He's been doing well."

Iruka's look of worry didn't leave but instead it seemed to become more pronounced as he drew back and contemplated Kakashi.

"Well," he said softly, "tell him to stop by. I've missed him and I'm worried."

He seemed like he wanted to say something more, but checked himself. Kakashi gave a nod and left.

The next place he tried was the top of the Hokage mountain, he knew that the boy often spent time there. It was absent of the genin. After that he went to Ichiraku's. The young woman, Ayame, was working the stand.

"What can I get you?" She asked with a kind smile.

Kakashi didn't sit down and Ayame looked at him with polite attention.

"I'm looking for Naruto."

Ayame's face split into a smile, losing some of her professional formality.

"Oh, I haven't seen Naruto-kun today, he hasn't been by. But I think you might find him at work, he told me he is usually there at this hour."

When Kakashi didn't leave, Ayame continued.

"I don't know exactly where that would be, he never told me, but he did give me his boss' name, Nakamura I think, I hope that helps."

Kakashi gave a small bow and left the ramen stand, mind trying to think if he knew anyone named Nakamura, and if he did, whether or not they would hire a genin. He came up blank. Sighing, Kakashi weighed using chakra to summon his ninken. It seemed rather drastic and Kakashi let out a troubled sigh. In light of his choices, it would also seem moot. Leaving Naruto alone would mean that the boy would probably still have to rely on getting money from whatever job this was.

His reasoning was dwindling, the only thing that stood in the way of him doing the best thing, the right thing, was fear. Fear of pain, fear of failure, fear of facing memories that haunted him. Kakashi strolled back down the hard packed streets of Konoha, dirt that had been compacted by the thousands and millions of footsteps villagers took each day. He was twenty six yet he felt like the hundred year old cedars which grew around the training grounds, scarred from being hacked each day and mutilated by past injuries. He had accepted that he was a selfish man, he had always stood by and done little. Naruto deserved so much more, deserved a mother and father and happiness. Who said though, that Kakashi was responsible for any of that?

A chuunin landed in front of him, short dark brown hair, thousand yard stare. It was one of Danzo's aides. Kakashi paused, body held in an aloof manner while his mind studied the person before him intently.

"Hatake-san," she spoke, voice blank, body bending in a stiff formal bow.

A scroll was proffered and Kakashi took it. The chuunin disappeared. Kakashi sprung to the rooftops, heading at a leisurely place back to his home. He opened the scroll and began reading. He was a few sentences in when he stopped abruptly; tall, scarecrow figure illuminated by the moon upon the Konohagakure rooftops. Kakashi stared in disbelief at the words written on the page.

 _Uzumaki Naruto is assigned the housing in the Eighth compound, apartment #219, supplemented in lieu of the recent attack and the loss of housing for shinobi._

 _Order effective at the time message is received by Jounin sensei._

 _A 48 hour grace period is allotted for transference to living unit._

 _-Council of Konoha, Housing and Realty Branch_

The short, harsh signature of one Shimura Danzo followed the message. Despite its brevity, Kakashi found himself reading and rereading it. The implications did not sit well with him. Naruto within the clutches of the Shinobi of Darkness. The meaningful glances at the meeting and Danzo lingering made sense now. The man had heard their conversation and had seen an opportunity.

Kakashi rolled the scroll back up and continued on his way. The time had passed once again, and it was nearing ten at night. He landed in his kitchen with a soft thud, the faint smell of burnt food still lingering in the air. Naruto wasn't home yet. He felt worry niggle in his brain and stomach, but brushed it quickly away. This didn't keep him though from sitting in the chair, eyes glued to the clock and the kitchen window. He totally wasn't waiting for a little orange clad boy to jump through the window, he was just prolonging kitchen cleanup.

It wasn't until three am in the morning that Naruto came in, the front door opening quietly and shutting without a sound. Kakashi listened intently as nearly silent footsteps came from the hallway and Naruto appeared around the corner, a rough knapsack drawn around his shoulders. The boy looked exhausted, face weary and lines drawn in it that Kakashi often only saw on world weary men and women. Eyes that were usually lighting up the room were shadowed and Kakashi felt a mix of surprise and grief.

Naruto's eyes widened comically as he looked up and saw his teacher. A large fake smile was slapped on his face and he raised an arm, rubbing the back of his head in his usual nervous tic.

"He-hey, whatcha doing up, Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi felt an inexplicable amount of anger and worry explode, something which had been brewing without his knowledge.

"Where were you? It's very late Naruto, it's not safe. You shouldn't be out this late."

Naruto frowned, "Hey sensei, what's this about? I can stay out however late I want!"

Kakashi again felt the inexplicable frustration rise.

"It's dangerous Naruto! What if you got attacked by enemy nin!"

The statement sounded ludicrous once it fell out of Kakashi's mouth but, he was too plagued by a bunch of emotions he hadn't quite recognized yet, to care.

The anger on Naruto's face grew along with pain.

"Why do you care?!" He screamed, fists clenched.

"Why do you suddenly care!? It doesn't make sense! You keep asking all these questions! Asking about who hurt me and if I feel alright! Pretending like I matter and that you think I'm worth all this effort! Stop it! Because you're going to leave me alone and it'll just be easier if you don't even try!" Naruto's eyes were watering and he looked like he was about to cry.

His chest was heaving and slowly, he calmed down, blinking rapidly to keep from crying as his teacher didn't respond. It was dead silent.

"You didn't care before, no one's ever cared before, why now?" Naruto finished softly, eyes flickering anxiously away from his teacher's gaze.

Kakashi was speechless, unable to form anything in his mind let alone his mouth to answer his student. He didn't say anything and Naruto lifted his head once again, guarded eyes looking at his teacher probingly. When Kakashi didn't respond Naruto's eyes went blank, lingering for a moment before looking to the ground once again. His clenched fists relaxed and the fight drained out of him.

"Good night, sensei," Naruto spoke quietly, tone dead and empty.

He turned to go, moving to his own room. Kakashi stood stock still in the kitchen, frozen as his mind played catch up. He had let his emotions get the better of him, let them lead while his brain took a back seat. A few moments passed and then it clicked, Kakashi had been worried about Naruto, beyond just as his student and in a way as if Naruto had been his child.

It took Kakashi a while to move from his place in the kitchen. When he did, he stepped quietly through the hallway and paused at Naruto's doorway. Opening the door he looked in. The window was open, light spilling into the room from a full moon. He could see where Naruto was curled in on himself, arms wrapped around his middle. Kakashi stepped further into the room. There were drying tear tracks on Naruto's face, his eyes puffy and red while his breathing was still slightly congested.

Kakashi leaned forward, drawing the blankets up and around the boy, tucking him in. Moving to the window, he shut it and pulled the curtains together. He turned once again to stare at the supine form of his student before he quietly exited the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

He hesitated at the door, not moving on, eyes staring at stained pinewood.

"I do care," he whispered, letting out a pained sigh.

A moment later he turned to his own room.

* * *

Morning crested much too early, rays of sunshine bursting through Kakashi's window. He groaned, rolling away from the bright light. He should've closed his curtains last night. Curse words rolled through his mind and he managed to insult the lineage of the sun and accuse it of having fecal related characteristics.

He threw his blankets off in resignation, getting up and showering. He dressed in the steamed bathroom and headed out, drying his hair with a simple ninjutsu. He entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Naruto at the sink, clearing away the catastrophe of yesterday with soap and warm water. Ah, a little cleaning angel. Kakashi was too tired for his thoughts to meditate on the events of the night before. He sat at the table and watched with drooping eyes as his student pulled off the yellow kitchen gloves Kakashi didn't even know he owned.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again a cup of tea and a mug of coffee were being placed in front of him. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

The boy had a large smile splayed on his face but it was fragile, the painful emotions of yesterday lingering behind a mask.

"Eh, sensei, no wonder you're so lazy, can't even make a cup of tea."

Kakashi frowned, "That's not being lazy, it's being-" he broke off as he realized the line of thought. Instead he eye smiled, sweat dropping as his student looked at him in exasperation.

Naruto moved over to the stove. "And what did these poor dishes ever do to you? It's no wonder you're a scarecrow, and imagine, putting pogi-kimchi and eggplant together to make a stir fry! Even I know not to do that and I live off of ramen! I never knew you were this much of a baka, sensei!"

"Maa, that's too far Naruto," Kakashi whined in exaggerated injury.

The boy came back over with more ramen and two pairs of chopsticks. He set them down and snapped apart the two wood pieces.

"Itadakimasu!" He yelled with a bright grin before setting into the food at a ravenous pace.

Kakashi actually ate this time, enjoying the quiet communion of eating with another person. Since waking up he'd been feeling a strange little bug in his head, prompting him to irrational decisions, its influence growing as the day progressed. He would blame the influence of the Yamanaka for how foreign it was, but this was all him. Hatake Kakashi was going to do something spontaneous today and it was going to make certain people upset. A smile grew on his face, a feeling of satisfaction sinking in. After last night, he had gone to bed and thought, mind never stopping in a horrible roll of right and wrong and judging the best course of action. That much thinking and little to no sleep had left him with a firm idea of exactly what he was going to do. Yes, Kakashi was planning on surprising a lot of people and he couldn't wait to see their faces when he did.

"We're taking the day off today, no missions and no training."

Naruto looked up in surprise, frowning a moment later.

"Eh?" He said, confusion filling in his face as he took in his sensei's strange order.

Kakashi smiled, dropping a hand onto his student's head to gently ruffle his hair. Naruto ducked down a little, smile flickering as he looked in concern at his teacher.

"You go have fun, I'll tell Sakura and Sasuke that they have the day off, we'll do work tomorrow."

Naruto blinked. Kakashi drew out a small bag of coins and plopped it into his student's lap.

"Buy some dango and daifuku, I hear the stalls down by the Akimichi compound are very good and not particular to customers."

Naruto was staring at him like he was crazy. Kakashi silently snickered, wondering where this spontaneity was coming from. Kushina's ghost must be haunting him. He jumped out the window leaving his bewildered student behind.

* * *

It was a wonder with how often he'd been in the mission room in the last few days. Tomomi smiled brightly at seeing him and gave a little wave.

"If you keep coming around this much Hatake-san, someone is going to start wondering about us," Tomomi teased.

Kakashi merely gave a small nod in response, shrugging his shoulders at the light hearted teasing.

"There are some papers I need," he said.

Tomomi leaned forward in interest. As he told her a smile spread across her face and a look of approval was pointed his way.

"Took you long enough, Kakashi," she said with a bright grin, then she let out a squeal,

"You just helped me win a bet with Izumi in accounting, 3000 yen here I come."

She got up and went through the curtain, coming back minutes later with some papers in hand. She handed them to him and gave him a conspiratorial wink.

"You tell me if you need help filling those out."

Kakashi shook his head and grabbed a clipboard and pen. It took some time, but eventually the paperwork was filled out. Kakashi smiled down at it before standing and placing the clipboard back on the desk.

With the papers in hand he made his way to the council room. He knew that they were in a meeting now, one that involved the clan heads. It was the perfect audience. He opened the doors, stepping in as if he was supposed to be there. A hush fell over the room as he raised a hand and gave out his complementary 'yo'.

Utatane gave him a sharp look and the heads of the clans stared. Kakashi felt a sense of triumph at the wary look Danzo was shooting his way. The only one who seemed to be unaffected by his surprise appearance was Nara Shikaku and that was because the man was sleeping with his eyes open, one of the most valued jutsus of the Nara clan.

Kakashi approached the three council members and placed the papers he'd so meticulously filled out on the desk, right in front of Utatane who sat in the middle.

"Within the 48 hour period, I hope, Danzo-sama?" He said, directing an eye smile at the man.

The intent of the question as a jibe was not missed by the rest of the room, but Danzo was the only one who understood it. Kakashi wondered again if Kushina was possibly possessing him.

The man took the papers carefully, eyes flickering across the page. Kakashi's eyes curved more as he saw the man pale slightly.

"I am enacting the right of a sensei to adopt their genin proteges, in the case that the need arises. As of today, I am the rightful guardian of Uzumaki Naruto."

There was a collective still in the room. The law enabling this had been created and passed following the second shinobi war, death so rampant that something had to be done for the orphans. Many ordinances and acts had been passed to support the Konoha population of orphans, this was just one among them. Unfortunately it was one of the older and more, so to say, 'unbending' laws established. The council could do nothing to counter Kakashi's action. Naruto was now officially out of their hands.

"This meeting is at an intermission, we will continue after the lunch hour."

Utatane's words caused a rumble of chatter to burst out on the room as the clan heads rose and began exiting. Danzo, Utatane and Homura stayed sitting while Kakashi stood in front of them, shamelessly smiling. Once everyone was gone, Utatane turned a furious gaze on Kakashi.

"What, is the meaning of this, Hatake-san?"

Here was the part Kakashi hadn't been looking forward to.

"I had a deadline, Utatane-sama, I found it necessary to fulfill the parameters given by Danzo-sama. It would be insubordinate to act otherwise."

Homura and Utatane looked over at Danzo. The man wasn't forthcoming. Kakashi took advantage of this and placed the message he had received on the table in front of them. Homura picked it up, eyes scanning over the message. He then read it aloud.

"Housing? 48 hours? What is this Danzo?" Homura asked, setting the scroll down.

Utatane took the scroll and quickly read it over again, as if to confirm its contents.

"I was merely meeting the needs of a member of the village."

Kakashi could feel the tension in the room, things bigger than him were at work. Utatane nodded. Homura looked over at Kakashi.

"You are excused, Hatake-san."

Kakashi nodded, giving a slight bow and noting the look in Utatane's and Danzo's eyes which indicated that this episode was far from over. Kakashi walked out, feeling the dark gazes on his back.

* * *

Naruto glared at the bag of money in confusion. Kakashi had just given him money, stingy 'my cute little genin are paying' Kakashi gave him money. Carefully he pulled the drawstring open, careful for whatever trap this might have been. He was surprised as he dumped the coins on the table and nothing exploded. He counted it and was even more surprised to find 5,000 yen. Thinking about last night left him feeling uncomfortable, his childhood was fraught with misery and to survive he had often just turned his brain off, pulled a screen across memories and events and slapped on a grin. If you were excited about everything you couldn't be sad about anything.

It was difficult though, with Kakashi constantly being around and these questions and changes. It was stressful and throwing his coping mechanisms out of balance. But at the moment he was able to throw himself into this one, money to go splurge on treats, as demanded by his sensei.

A grin split across Naruto's face, this was a treat to be shared.

* * *

Sakura's feet were dangling off the bridge, kicking back and forth as she stared in boredom at the slow moving river. It was going on 11:00am and Kakashi hadn't shown up. Sasuke had been particularly sullen and she hadn't felt as much in the mood to try to woo the boy. Things had changed slightly, she still adored Sasuke, it was just less than before. Her sense of a shinobi had been affirmed during the Chuunin exam and the feelings she had for Sasuke had dulled while her warmth for her other teammates had grown.

The form of their teacher appeared suddenly, not moving at his usual leisurely pace.

"No missions today, no training either," the clone stated simply before poofing from existence.

Sakura frowned, annoyed that she had wasted her morning. Sasuke seemed more upset, letting out a curse and punching a post. Sakura became wary, eyeing her teammate. Ever since that curse mark had been placed on him, he had been different. Sasuke turned to go.

"Where are you going?"

"To train," Sasuke bit out. He didn't look back as he walked away.

Sakura didn't pursue him, instead choosing to walk back into the village, worry and melancholy falling over her. She walked aimlessly for awhile, until she spotted a familiar orange jacket. Pausing, she was surprised to see her teammate surrounded by team ten and team eight, the only missing person being Hinata. Sakura turned to watch, loneliness filling her at the sight as Naruto threw his arms in the air and said something which made Shiba tackle him to the ground, causing the rest of the group to laugh or shake their heads.

She wasn't a part of that, a choice she had made. She was often so unkind to Naruto and had scorned many of the other academy students. The boys wrestled for a little bit before Shiba pinned Naruto. They broke apart and Akimichi jumped on the blonde, licking his face. Even from across the street Sakura could hear the loud, soul cheering laugh of Naruto.

Then, suddenly, he looked to the side. Sakura startled, spooked by her having been seen. The others followed Naruto's gaze. Sakura felt insecurity well up in her. Then,

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was waving her over, a smile on his face inviting her to join them, no judgement, no anger, just pure acceptance and a desire for her to be with them and be happy. Sakura felt a smile grow on her face and she raced over to meet them.

Ino slapped her on the back, both of them exchanging their insulting hellos and Choji began going on about the snacks that all of them had chipped in to buy, offering her some which she gladly took. Shikamaru grumbled and Kiba went back to wrestling with Naruto. Sakura felt the warmth of acceptance and friendship seep into her, gratitude filling her at the kindness Naruto had unconditionally given her.

"So, where's Sasuke?"

Sakura raised her brows at Ino's question, inside turmoil wanting to shove it into her frenemy's face that Sasuke was on her team and that she knew the answer. She had changed though. Sakura shrugged as several other of the genin looked at her for an answer.

"Who cares?" She said flippantly, biting into a steamed bun which had been passed to her.

Naruto had heard the answer and shoved Kiba off of him before bounding over to Sakura.

"Hey, where is that teme!? You would've seen him at the bridge! He's training isn't he!? That bastard!"

"Don't insult Sasuke!" Sakura said, raising a fist and making the enraged Naruto cower in fear.

She didn't hit him though, instead moving toward the next stall that was loaded with sweets.

"Like I said," she repeated, "I don't know where he is, let's just have fun."

Everyone stared at her in shock and Sakura felt her face heat up with self-consciousness. Shikamaru let out a scoff and looked away and then the rest did so, acting as though nothing had happened. It was a little embarrassing to realize that all of them had expected her to be tailing after the Uchiha. Her heart still fluttered for the boy, but the care she felt for him had been tempered and her adoration stifled. Sakura looked over at Naruto, remembering the bruises that had lined his stomach from yesterday. Besides, there was a lot more to life than an Uchiha.

"Hey, Naruto!" She yelled "try this one!"

She held out some yokan she had just purchased and watched with joy as her teammate grabbed it with a brilliant smile and a bright 'arigato'. Sakura stifled a laugh as the boy gobbled the food and Choji cried for the same treat.

* * *

Kakashi went to the grocery store a second time, on this occasion he had the scroll Akifumi had given him in hand. It took some while going through the store, searching for the items. Plenty of woman stopped to give him a hand, oozing out comments on how handsome he was. It had been helpful, especially when he had helplessly gestured at his list and the recipes.

Tons of tips on cooking and suggestions flooded toward him, along with a good number of not so subtle 'I'll _cook_ for you''s and then the ever subtle 'are you single?'. Needless to say, Kakashi walked out of the store with a large quantity of small torn papers along with several brown paper bags filled with all sorts of things he barely knew about. It seemed cruel irony that not so very long ago he had left vegetables at Sasuke and Naruto's houses as a way to prompt them both to eat healthier, in Naruto's case, or to remember to eat at all, the case of both of them. He himself grasped only the rudimentary skills in the kitchen and even that was debatable. Ninja didn't need to know how to cook, you either pushed through the hunger or you had military ration pills to sustain yourself. Also, with Kakashi's remarkable fighting prowess and his notable features he had never performed any in-depth undercover missions that might require the skill; genjutsu was only useful for short period undercover missions unless someone had extensive chakra reserves or was specialized in that area, Kakashi had neither of those things.

So here he was, countless years of ANBU experience but unable to know the difference between braze and broil. Rolling up his sleeves he eyed the groceries as if they were a formidable foe.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and give me some feedback! Is my writing style just plain boring? Are you interested and compelled by the storyline?


	5. The Mikos of Nagi-Komi-Dera

**Looking in the Nooks and Crannies**

* * *

Thank you again to all the readers!

A/N: I like to make references on things I'm not as familiar with as I should be. Haha... anyway. Baijiu is a high proof alcohol from China. Baishunfu is Japanese for prostitute. Not for or against prostitution, if done in a safe, equitable way it is really just another profession. But lets get away from that can of worms. Onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mikos of Nage-Komi-Dera

* * *

Naruto couldn't recall a time where he had ever had this much fun. He had friends, new albeit, and relations still rocky and not completely cemented, but friends nonetheless. The chuunin exam had really drawn them all closer together, especially the unfortunate battle at the end. Nothing made friendship like almost dying together. He was stuffed too, wonderful food filling his stomach. Time had gone by quickly and the sun was setting. Shikamaru waved goodbye, headed off in the same direction as Choji. The rest of them walked Ino to the flower shop. Kiba, Shino, Sakura and Naruto were the only ones left and they walked Sakura home before all splitting ways.

Naruto sighed, letting out a content sigh. Today had been wonderful. He frowned, registering in his mind what time it was. His good mood melted away and he realized that he would have to hurry to get to work.

* * *

Kakashi gave up on cooking once again. He hadn't burned anything this time, but it wasn't much better. He glared down at the pot of mush that should've been udon. He'd been trying to heat it up, to no avail. Stupid kami forsaken noodles.

With a sigh he sat down in a kitchen chair. He was spending way too much time in the kitchen. At least he was going out with Kurenai and Asuma tonight, he'd be fed then. He wasn't completely sure he wanted to still go though, Kurenai had extended the invitation to Anko, Ibiki, and Gai. They were a motley bunch on their own, together in a bar, well, needless to say the free food he could mooch off of one of them might not be worth it. He had already promised though.

The bar was slow, a few shinobi and civilians seated in the booths and at the bars. Roppongi was a favorite among the elite ninja. However, it wasn't much to talk about. Kakashi glanced around and spotted Asuma and Kurenai seated next to each other, a flush of pleasure (and sake) on their faces. It was a wonder the council hadn't outed the two, they weren't even trying to make it discrete. Anko was seated on the outside of the booth looking exaggeratedly bored. He strolled over and was disappointed to see Ibiki sitting across from them and Gai smiling exuberantly. The T&I jounin looked out of his element next to Gai and across from the love birds. Kakashi held up a hand lazily and waved. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table. He was not squishing in next to Gai and Ibiki.

"Hey! Kakashi!" Asuma said, smiling with his strong blush.

Kurenai waved the peace sign at him and gave a small hiccup. Kakashi stared dryly at them. The two apparently had already gotten quite drunk. It seemed a little out of character until he saw Kurenai raise Asuma's hand which was attached to the arm draped over her. She pointed at his ring finger and gave a thumbs up. Asuma just blushed even more and grinned, tugging out a necklace which had a gold ring around it. Kakashi was surprised, eyes widening slightly before he assumed once again his attitude of apathy.

The waiter came and they ordered, for the first-in Kakashi's case-time.

"You will make a most youthful life!" Gai roared, allowing for tact in not necessarily announcing what had happened.

"Congratulations," Ibiki said calmly, sipping the sake he had ordered. The couple smiled at their friends in appreciation.

"Knew you'd finally do it," Anko muttered around her cup.

It made sense, who had been invited, Gai cared deeply for Kurenai and Asuma, anybody really, and would, despite all evidence to the opposite, keep it quiet until the couple were prepared to come out in the open. Kakashi wasn't nosy enough to care how they directed their personal lives, that was their own conduct. As for Ibiki, the man probably didn't even give two shits but was the kind of person to be glad that they had found happiness. And Anko, the woman would probably enjoy keeping the council from knowing something, the opportunity to spite the old bastards.

Kakashi merely nodded at the couple. Kurenai threw Asuma's arm off with a shrug, the short display of affection stopping for the sake of keeping face.

"We will have a glorious battle between Kakashi and myself, to prove who is more joyous over this wonderful occasion!"

They all looked to Kakashi. He was greatly tempted to agree and drink the man under the table, possibly, Gai had a surprising tolerance to alcohol, however he remembered that Naruto would come home at some point and as a new guardian he should probably not be completely drunk. Thinking of the genin he glanced at the time. It was getting late and the boy would be home soon. He wasn't able to answer as Anko immediately roared back that she could beat the both of them and waved the waitress over to order a round of imported baijiu.

"What of Jiraiya?" Asuma asked amid the competition which had arisen between Anko and Gai.

Everyone was deeply invested in the sannin's mission and the two competitors glanced over at them, still listening despite their own discourse. Kakashi was quiet for a moment, there wasn't much he could reveal though, not here in the bar.

"He'll be back within the week," Kakashi said, not adding on the fact that Jiraiya would probably be quite disappointed with what had happened to Naruto. According to the man's talk with him a few days before Jiraiya's leaving, he planned on taking the boy out of the village due to the threat of the Akatsuki, and to train him as he had Minato.

"Hopefully this whole Hokage business will be dealt with by then, it's grown wearisome hearing the bickering among the council," Kurenai ground out, glaring down at her glass.

"Hai," Anko agreed, "the old bastards are going to get us done in if they can't make up their mind."

Asuma finished his cup of sake and poured himself some of the newly brought baijiu.

"How come they haven't offered the position to Jiraiya?" He queried.

"He's refused it," Kakashi stated. There was a humph of condescension from Anko.

"It's not like that, there are things the sannin is involved in that go far beyond Konohagakure, things which point to future conflict," Ibiki threw in.

A atmosphere of intrigue was cast, a dark one which boded no good for anyone.

"Come, comrades, let us celebrate this momentous occasion! Let the misery stay outside of our bosom meetings of joy!" Gai interrupted.

As awkward as Gai's statements sometimes were, they always held a grain of of truth which struck much deeper than any of them often ever anticipated.

"It's not the only thing to celebrate apparently, it seems that Kakashi is a new father."

Asuma, Kurenai and Gai looked like they were about to lay an egg at Ibiki's casual statement. Anko literally spewed her drink across the table, and Kurenai had to thump her on the back. Kakashi felt the inquisitive eyes of the T&I ninja on him.

"Eh, nothing like that, I merely adopted Naruto," Kakashi said, waving a hand as he took a sip of the sake.

No one looked any less shocked, in fact they seemed to be even more surprised, Ibiki aside of course.

"Adopted? Can you even-?" Kurenai mumbled.

Asuma's mouth, which had been hanging open, shut and he looked quite serious.

"W-well, this, this is still a glorious event to celebrate!" Gai stuttered back into a revival of his spirit.

"Why?" Anko asked, looking genuinely curious and a little worried.

Ibiki was still looking at him, Kakashi had a feeling the man already knew all the answers and was more interested in the emotional and psychological parts of it behind Kakashi's choice. He had no interest in sharing that side, especially as he was still a little unclear of it himself. Gai had taken a course of celebration.

"To pass on his youthful spirit of coolness and awesomeness! Unable to labor his loins, my great rival Kakashi must pass on his knowledge somehow!"

Everyone cringed at the 'labor his loins' part. Kakashi decided to let them have at least part of an explanation.

"His funding had been cut, he was living under the southern bridge right outside the village."

Kurenai for the first time wasn't smiling, Ibiki's expression didn't change and Gai and Asuma became quite serious.

The waitress came up, interrupting the unpleasant moment, and set down another round. Kakashi finished his cup and stood. He was going to get out of there before any of them had the chance to snap out of the shock of learning of his impromptu adoption.

"I have to head home, make sure the little brat isn't up to anything."

He looked to Asuma and Kurenai, "I congratulate you both."

"Of course, have a good night, Kakashi," Asuma spoke, the others throwing in their own farewells.

* * *

Kakashi headed back to the house. It was late once again and the boy was once again absent. Annoyance rose in him, the little brat hadn't told him where he went and he had continued to avoid answering the questions Kakashi had put forth. Kakashi was going to discover exactly where Naruto worked.

Looking for the child would take forever on his own. He could summon his ninken, though it seemed a rather drastic course of action, but then again, Kakashi often used drastic measures for little things. He performed the summoning jutsu and Pakkun appeared. The dog looked up at him, those heavy lidded eyes managing to communicate annoyance, surprise, and bored indifference all at the same time.

"Whaddaya need, boss?"

"I need to find Naruto."

The dog's expression gained an undue (in Kakashi's humble opinion) amount of annoyance.

"Can't you even hold onto one little genin? You're getting old, nakama."

Kakashi smiled and tucked his hands into his pockets, "maa, that's what I have you for."

Pakkun shook his head at the man's antics and instead let out an exaggerated huff of breath before turning to his task. Kakashi followed his ninken across the rooftops, a sense of deja vu hitting him. Looking for a missing Naruto once again.

"You know," Pakkun said as they passed the gate and were waved to by the chuunin on guard, "you're gonna start needing to put a leash on all those kids of yours."

Kakashi didn't respond to the ninken, following him instead as they made their way through the forest. They swept through branches and Kakashi was disturbed by how far out they were traveling, in fact they were going far enough out and in the same direction as the next village on, a small highway town that had a whorehouse as the main building that served as bar, shinobi supplier, and eating venue. The only other buildings in the town were a few poorly constructed living abodes and the post office. It wasn't exactly where a person would want to spend time. The village's name was Shimbara, but it had the nickname yukaku, ironic since the place was more of a cesspit than a whorehouse. It also ran as a sort of cemetery, nicknamed the Nage-komi dera, a place where cheap and useless shinobi went to die with a semblance of ceremony in the burial.

It was the last place Kakashi wanted to find his student. They slowed down as they entered the town, and Kakashi felt his heart fall when they moved toward the largest building in the town. Kakashi hesitated at the doorstep, he had nothing to fear, he was a powerful shinobi, but he was afraid of exactly what he was going to find in the unsavory establishment.

It was poorly lit, all the screens made of dark cloth and the few windows shut up. It smelled like piss and stale sake, the room was partially split into two sections by a wide rice paper partition decorated in sakura blossoms, one part was set aside for dining the other a reception area no doubt for whoever had come to solicit service from the few women lounging in old chairs. He hesitated there, eyes adjusting and sizing up the room.

A woman rose and came over to him, she had dark set eyes, sunken but attractive. She was so young it made Kakashi ill at seeing the practice and ease of wisdom with which she approached him.

"Can I help you, tabibito-san, are you seeking the spiritual pleasure of one of our miko?"

Kakashi inwardly shuddered at the crass connection to this place being a temple. He eye smiled.

"I am here for a meal."

The woman smiled graciously and gave a small bow before moving away from him, back towards the partitioned side of the room. Pakkun had stayed outside. Kakashi sometimes wondered at his own lack of respect for the art of disguise when it came to being a shinobi, he had distinctive features, easily recognized and he saw it reflected by a few in the room who were ninja acquainted with the bingo book; they knew and recognized Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-nin.

He slunk forward and settled in a booth, waving away the server with an order of food. Kakashi took this time to survey the room, eyes searching for his student. He spotted him, a back door swinging open and the boy placing a mop and bucket up against the wall. Naruto was wearing a cloth wrapped around his bright blonde hair and his face was powdered white with cheap make-up material that was hiding his tan skin and whisker marks. His orange was gone and in its place was a thin, poorly made kimono that was slightly too big for him and was faded a dull blue.

Kakashi watched as Naruto looked to the girl who had originally taken his order, she frowned, speaking to him before gesturing to the room. Naruto nodded his head and the girl stepped to the partitioned side of the room. Naruto disappeared once again through the back door.

Several minutes later and Kakashi watched as an older woman swept into the room by way of the partitioned side. She was dressed in slightly nicer clothing that was flashy, the showy glamour of a woman trying to appear greater than she was. Her face though was sharp, considering eyes hiding behind the welcoming facade she put on as she approached Kakashi.

"It is an honour to have such a respected shinobi to dine here, I hope that your needs have been tended to?"

Kakashi gave a small nod and she opened her mouth to continue, she was interrupted though as Naruto, who had come back in earlier, approached the table with a bowl of plain miso soup and a cup of sake. Naruto had his eyes on the ground and only looked up as he set the bowl and cup down. His eyes widened as he saw Kakashi and the cup was upset, spilling over.

Naruto jumped to clean it up, drawing from his kimono a dirty white cloth and stuttering out a slew of sorries.

"Thank you, Koji," the woman said with a sharp tone, addressing Naruto.

Naruto fled, retreating out to the back door. Kakashi's gaze followed his student and the woman picked up on it.

"I am afraid he is not a part of our services, we do though have others who might suit your tastes."

Kakashi looked up at the woman, face blank but stomach turning as he realized the woman's assumption. A shinobi at the table opposite of Kakashi spoke up, leering smile directed at the woman.

"200,000 yen and the bitch still says no, 600,000 yen Kaito offered and she always says no!"

There was a jeering hum of agreeance from a collection of the shinobi in the room and someone else chimed in.

"Not even a respected shinobi will get her Koji-bo, eh, Nakamura-san?"

The woman put on a front, turning to the ninja, "You won't even get a pretty miko if you keep talking Hisami."

The ninja ducked down, chagrined. Naruto entered the room once again, a bottle of sake in hand as he approached other tables to refill cups. Kakashi could see he was making an effort to look anywhere but at his teacher.

The ninja hadn't stopped, despite Nakamura's warning.

"Pretty little thing, aren't you Koji-bo," a man teased as Naruto refilled a cup on the table.

Another reached out, pinching his cheek, "almost as pretty as a real baishunfu."

Naruto jerked away, an angry look on his was a reel of laughter from the ninja and Nakamura looked to Kakashi again.

"Are there any services I can offer you, shinobi-sama?"

Kakashi shook his head slightly, anger bubbling as he watched Naruto go around the room with a dead look in his eyes. Nakamura bowed to Kakashi.

"Please, enjoy your time and inform me if you need anything."

The woman then moved back from where she came from, disappearing around the partition.

"Oi, little Koji here, you don't want to do dealings with that Nakamura, say I'll give you 2,000 yen and we can keep it a secret from that old hag,"

Naruto ducked his head, but the ninja reached out and seized Naruto's arm as he tried to move away from the table.

"Come on Koji-bo, will 3,000 yen do, we can make it quick?"

Naruto punched the man when he wouldn't relinquish his hold, anger apparent on Naruto's face. The ninja fell down but in an instant, anger had replaced the attitudes of all the men.

"You brat!" A kunai had been raised, Naruto moving away with his back turned and the bottle of sake in hand.

It fell, the ninja's arm swinging down. It met with Kakashi, his hand catching the ninja's wrist. Anger decorated his face and he let killing intent swamp the ninja in the room. With a quick flick he sent the kunai through the ninja's chest and he fell dead to the ground. He had intended on waiting for Naruto to approach him and speak to him, wondering on how long the boy was going to keep this up. This however required immediate intervention.

The other ninja immediately backed off, they knew who he was. Nakamura was back, skirts rustling against the wood floor. Naruto looked petrified. Kakashi crouched down to face level with his student.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eye arching in a comforting smile.

Naruto just looked shocked, but he gave a quick nod.

"I must ask you to leave my establishment," Nakamura said, fear making her hesitate in expressing more anger.

Kakashi nodded, grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him out. No one dared breathe a word or take physical action to stop him. Outside Pakkun was lounging on the roof, but upon seeing the two, he hopped down and approached Kakashi. Neither said anything and they began walking down the road back to Konoha.

Naruto was nervous, glancing quietly up at his teacher. Kakashi meanwhile was trying to formulate thoughts in his head while accepting everything he had just seen and heard. His sensei would die all over again just to know his little boy had stepped foot in an establishment such as that. Anger, regret, guilt and sheer panic were muddling in Kakashi's stomach as he tried to process what had just happened.

"Kaka-sensei?" Naruto began anxiously,

"Am I in trouble?" It sounded like a child asking after being caught with their hand in the cookie jar. This was far from that.

"No, Naruto," Kakashi said quietly.

They continued walking at a civilian pace, the few miles back to Konoha were going to take a little while, but Kakashi was sure he needed that time to think. A little while passed.

"Naruto," Kakashi started, "Have you ever, or has anyone ever," he trailed off, trying to formulate the thought in a less coarse way.

Naruto though seemed to catch on and his face blushed. He quickly shook his head no.

"I just wait tables for Nakamura-san, and I clean out the rooms and stuff. I mean, people say stuff, but no one's ever really, I mean, Nakamura interfered."

Naruto glanced up at his teacher, childish face trying to ascertain his teacher's mood and response. Kakashi nodded.

"No one ever-" Kakashi began again.

Naruto quickly shook his head. They continued walking, minutes dripping by.

"You are never to go back there, Naruto."

Naruto immediately frowned, looking up in confusion at his teacher.

"But why Kaka-sensei! I make money and it's not so bad! That's not fair!"

"Did the Sandaime know?" Kakashi countered quietly.

The question effectively shut Naruto up, the boy flushed, bluster dimming instantly and he shook his head 'no'. Good, Kakashi thought, at least the Sandaime hadn't condoned this.

"Naruto," Kakashi began, "I'm going to take care of you now, you don't have to worry about making money for yourself. That's the whole point of me being a sensei, you wouldn't want me to lose out on having to do work, would you?"

The tease made Naruto grin, shaking his head 'no'. They walked in silence for a while before Kakashi spoke again. He had planned to wait until they got back to the apartment to speak with Naruto, but there were things he needed to know.

"How long have you worked there?"

Naruto looked up at him, blinking a bit at the break in silence.

"A year and a half, I was ten," Naruto stated.

Kakashi gave a small nod. Pakkun was trotting alongside them, having kept quiet the entire time.

"Why?"

Naruto frowned, and Kakashi could feel the boy tense slightly.

"Jii-san got a new advisor, they didn't like me and since Jii-san is so busy-was so busy- the advisor Moko wouldn't give me all the money and, things are already so expensive everywhere. I was hungry and I didn't want to keep taking free food from Teuchi, I mean, ninja work for their food, I don't want to be a bad ninja."

Naruto shrugged one shoulder, as if it didn't really matter. Kakashi squeezed Naruto's hand, smiling down at the boy.

"You'll never have to worry about being hungry again."

Naruto appeared startled at the absolute sincerity he was expressing, taken aback at the certitude with which Kakashi was making this promise. A small smile came on his face, one that was stunningly genuine. If only the boy didn't slap on all of those constant fake grins, this one was worth all the fake ones put together.

They continued walking, going at a slow pace, Naruto's hand in Kakashi's. When they made it into the village, Kakashi jumped onto the first rooftop and Naruto followed after. They made their way silently through the village and finally into Kakashi's apartment.

Naruto was still in the kimono. Viewed in the lighting of Kakashi's apartment, outside of the dark, dingy whorehouse, it looked old, faded, dirty-with a few holes and ragged spots on it. The bandanna was still tied up, covering nearly every lock of his hair, every piece of a birthright given to him by Minato. His face was covered still in the cheap white powder of a kabuki; he looked like a dressed up doll. All of it to hide who and what Naruto was.

Kakashi looked at his student for a few moments before letting out a soft sigh.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto was staring at the ground, he made to shake his head no but then vigorously nodded yes.

"Go get cleaned up, I'll make something."

Naruto walked off to the bathroom and Kakashi turned once again to the stove and countertops, the place was quickly becoming a hated area. He glared a few moments and then thought of the news he still needed to break to Naruto. Ramen, he could manage ramen and he could pull it off as a celebratory food. He put the kettle on and pulled down some ramen. He was starting to get why the kid always ate ramen.

Naruto was in and out rather quickly and a pajama clad child came into the kitchen and plopped down at the kitchen table. Kakashi viewed him with a hint of pity, the kid was still sort of shocked over what had happened earlier.

Kakashi set the ramen down and Naruto began wolfing it down.

"So, do you like the name Hatake?"

Naruto looked up, eyes squinted in complete confusion. "Eh?"

"I think Hatake Naruto has a nice ring to it."

Naruto let some of the noodles he was currently eating fall out of his mouth. He was staring at Kakashi in complete and utter confusion.

"Of course, you could always keep Uzumaki, it's a nice name, but since I've adopted you now there is always the choice of taking on the Hatake name."

He wasn't being really serious per se, he intended for the boy to take on the Namikaze name once it was possible, this was all really just to get a reaction out of Naruto. Too much of a reaction it seemed, Kakashi realized with worry as Naruto turned beet red and began coughing and spluttering.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, thumping Naruto on the back as he choked on his food.

"Hai," Naruto said hoarsely, coughing as he cleared his airway.

Finally Naruto turned to him, the boy looked extremely insecure, eyes watering and slightly spooked.

"What do you mean," Naruto started hesitantly, staring at his sensei in trepidation.

"Adopted?"

Kakashi eye smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Legally my kid, totally responsible for you, so no more pranks unless there is no evidence tying them to you. Good ninja never get caught unless they mean to."

"You mean, you want me?" There was a certain amount of awe in Naruto's voice, disbelief.

Kakashi smiled, "hai."

Kakashi was surprised as a body slammed into him, arms wrapping around his middle. He could hear Naruto sobbing and spouting off a slew of words that were lost to his crying. Awkwardly he put his arms around Naruto is response, uncertainly patting the boy's head. Physical affection wasn't his forte. It shouldn't be too hard though, just like dealing with one of his puppy ninken.

Naruto pulled back, wiping at his eyes but still in Kakashi's realm of personal space. Somehow Naruto had seated himself on Kakashi's lap.

"They said I'd never be adopted, that monsters and demons didn't get families."

Kakashi assumed that 'they' were the other orphans, or probably even the workers in the orphanage.

"Arigato kaka-sensei!"

Naruto once again hugged Kakashi. Kakashi was stunned at the show of affection and once again awkwardly reciprocated.

"You're ramen is going to get cold," Kakashi offered, in hopes to disentangle himself from having to continue hugging Naruto. It wasn't unpleasant or anything, just unfamiliar and therefore uncomfortable to a certain degree.

Naruto, as he predicted, jumped back to his side of the table, furiously starting in on the ramen.

"Alright, Naruto, now that I'm officially responsible for you, not just in shinobi work and such, I am going to expect you to behave a little differently. For the first part, don't lie to me about anything, don't hide things and if you need help, come to me. I know that you're a shinobi, an adult in layman's terms considering you now lead a professional career, but you are still a child and still not completely capable of being on your own. Second, your diet is going to change, that means less ramen. Third, there is something called manners which I am going to expect you to have some experience with. Do you understand me?"

Naruto had a mulish expression on his face as he continued chewing his noodles. Less ramen seemed to have hit home with the kid.

"I'm still your sensei, as such I'm not going to be any easier on you, in fact, I'll be tougher because you are now representing the Hatake name. To live up to the Hatake name you have to be at your best and trying your hardest. This brings me to the next point."

Naruto had finished his ramen and looked rather sleepy. It was unfortunately quite adorable, and Kakashi hesitated to continue and instead to just let his little adopted child sleep. Ah, adopted child, son, Minato-sensei would be so proud and more than a trifle amused.

"Do you remember Hiraoka Akifumi, the doctor who looked you over?"

Naruto nodded, "hai, she had pretty skin, like the bark of the mangorobu, dark."

"Well, she found some health problems. I won't outline all of them right now, but, to help you become a better ninja we would need to do something which would be difficult and very tiring for you. If you agree to the process that means you have to go all the way through with it, okay?"

Naruto nodded, his hair bobbing up and down.

"Know that if you do this, it won't seem like you're getting stronger at first, it will make you weak first. Often times to become strong we have to weaken ourselves so that we can build from a fresh start. Can you do this?"

Naruto hesitated, still stumbling over the counter-intuitive advice Kakashi had just given. He gave another nod.

"Good, then go to bed and get lots of rest. Tomorrow we will visit with Akifumi again and also complete another mission."

Naruto let out a loud groan but got up from the chair and slouched his way into the room that was now officially his. The kid climbed into bed. Kakashi had followed and was standing in the doorway for some inexplicable reason, just watching. Naruto noticed and with half-lidded eyes and already partially asleep he looked to his teacher and now guardian.

He had a big smile pasted on his face and he mumbled sleepily, "somebody wanted me."

Kakashi smiled strolling over and tucking Naruto in. The kid was already asleep, obviously exhausted from the day and night he had had. Kakashi himself felt a small roll of resignation go through him. He gently ruffled Naruto's hair and walked out. He really was going soft.

* * *

I know that that seemed sort of, dark, however there is no full on sexual abuse, aside from harassment, that goes, or went on. It can be implied that a few people tried things but Naruto either stopped them and Nakamura stepped in. Still, it is traumatizing. I'm not going to indicate either that much physical abuse occurred. For those familiar with psychology though, one may note that oftentimes there are a manifold of issues that arise from lack of a safe living environment and lack of a safe person to form a safe relationship with.


	6. The Trail to the Rice Paddies

**Looking in the Nooks and Crannies**

* * *

Thank you readers, reviewers, favoriters, and those who do all three! I hope you all continue to enjoy! Feel free to leave suggestions and an honest opinion, I really do appreciate them (even if you don't like what I write) true criticism is valuable.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Trail to the Rice Paddies

* * *

Kakashi was woken up by knocking at his door. He fumbled clumsily for a moment, surprised by the unexpected occurrence. A moment later and he was on high alert. A kunai in hand, and dressed in only a pair of sweats he peered into Naruto's room. The boy was sleeping soundly, bed wetting not having occurred during the night. The knocking sounded again and Kakashi became annoyed as Naruto stirred. Whoever the idiot was at the door was going to wake his kid up.

He cast a quick genjutsu instead of worrying about dressing and then answered the door. It was Umino Iruka. Iruka's eyes flickered to the kunai that was loosely clasped in Kakashi's hand.

"Hatake-san," Iruka said.

The chuunin appeared upset, face pale and obviously trying to hide the way his hands were trembling.

"Naruto's missing," Iruka stated, his control slipping and face crumpling in worry and fear.

"I've been looking for him everywhere, but his apartment is empty, some woman is living there," Iruka ran a hand through his hair, strands falling loose from his ponytail, and then turned that desperate gaze back at Kakashi.

"He could be hurt! Or, someone could've done something, or-"

"He's okay," Kakashi interrupted.

Iruka looked confused and his worry didn't fade.

"What do you mean? Where is he?!" Iruka demanded.

Kakashi kept back a sigh of annoyance, he really wished the chuunin would calm down a little. But now he knew where Naruto got part of his loudness.

"If you'll be quiet I'll tell you," Kakashi stepped to the side and walked into his apartment.

Iruka followed and they made their way into the kitchen. Kakashi sat down at the table and indicated for Iruka to sit. Iruka did.

"He's safe, Umino, he's with me."

Iruka frowned and looked confused. Kakashi stood and went to Naruto's room, opening the door silently, the chuunin following him. Iruka looked in and he appeared to become even more confused. Kakashi shut the door.

"I adopted him."

Emotions flickered across Iruka's face, finally drawing away as he swallowed the lump in his throat and composed himself.

"When?" Iruka asked in a subdued voice.

Kakashi went back into the kitchen and put the kettle on to make tea. He was appreciating the new found skill.

"Since yesterday."

He watched as Iruka placed his head in his hand, fingers massaging his forehead.

"Why? Why now? I've been-" Iruka stopped short and let out a huff of air, tears in his eyes.

"Kami, damnit all, I should be happy for him, this is what he's always wanted."

Kakashi came back over with the tea. Iruka took the tea, murmuring out a small 'thanks'. He didn't drink any and just stared at the brown liquid in his cup. A few minutes ticked by.

"I wanted to be the one to give that to him," Iruka said quietly, "but between the council and the fact that I'm not exactly the poster family for adoption…" Iruka trailed off.

Kakashi was silent, face inscrutable, his own tea untouched and warming his hands.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have imposed on you," Iruka said suddenly, standing up and bowing formally.

Kakashi followed him to the door. Iruka paused, turning to Kakashi and giving him an intense look.

"Take care of him, please, I don't think-just-he's suffered so much, please don't make him suffer more. He's a good boy."

Iruka stopped, stared at Kakashi as though trying to find something more to say before he turned around, movements rigid.

"Umino-san," Kakashi said, "You should come for tea again."

Iruka looked over his shoulder, a confused frown on his face. Kakashi had no intention of cutting off Naruto's relationship with the academy teacher. Relationships helped people flourish and Naruto needed healthy relationships more than any other person Kakashi knew. He just hoped that the man got the message. A small smile graced Iruka's lips as the worry and confusion left.

"Thank you, Hatake-san."

Kakashi shut the door, grateful that that had gone as well as it had. Once the door was shut, he let his genjutsu fall and turned around. He was surprised to find Naruto sleepily rubbing his eyes in the hallway. The boy turned to him and went from half-asleep to wide awake and bug eyed.

"You!" Naruto gasped out, a finger pointed in Kakashi's direction.

"You're-you're-" Naruto stuttered, blue eyes wide.

Kakashi frowned, trying to think of what would create a response like this.

"Your face!"

Oh kami. Kakashi withheld a face palm.

"Yatta!" Naruto screeched, pumping the air with his fist and bouncing up and down.

"I saw it! I saw it! I saw it!" He yelled, going in circles now and hair flopping.

"Sakura-chan and Sasuke are going to be sooooo jealous! Hahahaha! I can't wait to tell them!"

Suddenly the blonde found himself hanging from Kakashi's hand from where his sensei was grasping the back of his shirt. His sensei was looking down at him with an alarmingly calm smile on his face. Waves of evil seemed to be emanating from the man and Naruto shrunk.

"This is our little secret, eh, Naruto?" Kakashi said, voice eerily calm.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously, sweat dropping as the evil waves seemed to intensify.

"Good!" Kakashi said brightly, everything going back to normal as he set his student down.

"Let's have breakfast!"

Naruto just stared after the man as he disappeared into the kitchen. Naruto shuddered, he had never realized that Kakashi could be so terrifying. He hesitantly followed his sensei into the kitchen.

He forgot about it all though as his stomach grumbled.

"Hey! What's for breakfast!?"

Kakashi shrugged, struggling through the list of recipes Akifumi had given him. Ah, that looked doable. Eggs and rice. Rice, yeah, he narrowed his eyes at the instructions for rice.

"What're you staring at?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto who had come up beside him. The boy ducked under his arm and grabbed the scroll.

"Eggs and rice? You need a recipe to cook that?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

Kakashi stood back, folding his arms and not answering the boy. His ego had taken enough blows ever since this whole kitchen thing had begun. Damn the human body needing food, why couldn't he just stuff the brat full of ninja rations?

"Step back and let me show you how it's done!"

A half hour later and overcooked eggs were all that made it to the plate, the rice had become a bubbling mess on the stove. Kakashi looked over at him, arms folded.

"You really showed me, didn't you?" Kakashi couldn't help it, someone else needed to go down for cooking talent, or rather the lack thereof.

Naruto pouted, stomping over to the table and mulishly eating his eggs. They weren't terrible, definitely edible so the kid had done better than Kakashi, but they fell on the range of partially burnt toast in taste appeal. Kakashi sat down next, dutifully eating the eggs alongside his student. After several minutes, Naruto lost the pout and he was looking at Kakashi, a small smile on his face. Kakashi pretended not to notice and continued eating. Suddenly, Naruto's smile was replaced with a frown.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, where did that come from?"

Kakashi blinked, looking down at where Naruto was staring. It was a thick scar, running diagonally across his collarbone, about six inches long. The boy was extremely worried, face scrunched up.

"We're ninja, Naruto, it's a part of our lives."

Naruto nodded, looking fiercely down at his eggs.

"Hai," the boy replied in a subdued voice.

"When you're done, get cleaned up and we'll head to the hospital again. I talked with Akifumi and she'd like to start you out today so that you can get back to full health as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded eagerly and quickly stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth. Kakashi hid a smile and watched as the twelve year old bounced out of the room. The smile vanished as he thought of the next few weeks to come. As Akifumi had described it, Naruto's health would be fragile for a while, the boy would lose weight rapidly in the first few days and become susceptible to sickness. A fever was to be expected due to the strain on his body and then Naruto would be at his weakest. Akifumi had said that after that, the boy would start to recover, probably quickly. They weren't going to cut the boy off from the kyuubi entirely, there would be no point as the boy would spend his whole life with the fox supplementing his health and safety. Their goal was to sever the extreme dependence so the fox would be able to be involved mainly in healing extreme injuries and presenting as the boy learned to use the chakra during battle.

Kakashi would be lying if he said he wasn't a little nervous. Akifumi had promised to visit and had suggested that he involve another adult who Naruto felt safe around, it could even be, as Akifumi had said with a dry tone, a learning experience for Naruto's teammates. Nothing quite taught teamwork like one of your teammates almost dying. Kakashi hoped that Jiraiya would come back in the next few days and would hopefully help him out, creating a stronger bond between the two would be useful since Jiraiya intended on taking Naruto on a long training trip once things had been smoothed out in Konoha.

Finished eating, Kakashi went into his room, quickly changing. He idly wondered if Jiraiya had been aware of Naruto's malnutrition and homelessness. He would guess not, and more than anything he hoped not. It was a painful thing to think that Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather, would ignore the child in need. Then again, Kakashi knew that he himself had turned a blind eye to the child's needs that went beyond the basics: shelter, food and clothes.

He left his room and smiled once again as Naruto beamed at him from a bright orange jacket. Kakashi decided then and there that the boy was going to experience a wardrobe change, Hatake name being taken on or not.

* * *

"Hi Aki-san!"

Akifumi gave Naruto a kind smile and pointed to the bed. The boy climbed on and Kakashi came into the room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned up against the doorframe with his hands in his pocket.

"Kakashi informed me that he talked to you about this procedure, it's purpose and the results. However, I would like to go through it once again with you. It is a big decision and I want to make sure you understand it."

"Hai! I understand! You'll be blocking most of the Kyuubi so that I can learn to maintain my health on my own. I'll be sick for a while and then I'll get better! It'll help me become a better ninja!"

Akifumi gave a nod.

"It will be very hard on your body and will leave you vulnerable."

Naruto shrugged, "It doesn't matter if it almost kills me! Nothing will stop me from becoming a better ninja! Believe it!"

Akifumi nodded and then instructed Naruto to remove his shirt. Naruto did so, Kakashi once again having to turn around.

"Alright, it's off, you can turn back around," Naruto said.

Kakashi turned around and kept back a sigh. Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt. Apparently the boy just didn't want his sensei to see him take his clothes off, because the action was so much worse than staring at Naruto's naked torso after he had the shirt off. The logic of it made Kakashi want to laugh while also facepalm.

"Alright, I'm going to put a basic fuinjutsu on you, it shouldn't affect your regular chakra store. After about two weeks, I'll have you come back in and I'll remove it."

Akifumi placed her two glowing hands on Naruto's stomach. A few moments passed and she took her hands off.

"We're done," she said.

Naruto glared at Kakashi. He turned around once again for Naruto to put his shirt back on.

"Well, here's a scroll with all of the medicines you'll need to give Naruto daily," she offered out a storage scroll to Kakashi while Naruto's face scrunched up at the word 'medicines'.

"It also contains instructions for any possible health problems that might arise, such as fever. If any issues come up feel free to contact me."

Kakashi smiled gratefully and gave a small nod of appreciation.

"Be careful the next few days, I'd say you have about 18 hours or so until the jutsu really kicks in so you can do a mission if you have one but by tonight be prepared."

Naruto scrambled off the bed and slammed into Akifumi, hugging her tightly. The woman's eyes went wide with surprise and a moment passed before she awkwardly patted Naruto on the head.

"Thank you, Aki-san!"

"Of course, Naruto," Akifumi responded.

The two left, Naruto waving at the ninja.

* * *

Sakura should've been punch drunk with happiness, elated to find herself once again left alone with her Sasuke-kun for hours. Instead she was bored, extraordinarily bored and more than a little annoyed. There was a fine line between cool and rude, Sasuke had been toeing it for the last hour and instead of an inner squeal of how cute Sasuke looked Sakura was holding back her inner fist from coming out and pounding the boy in the head. He didn't need to be such an ass all the time!

"Sasuke-kun, why won't you train with me?" Sakura asked, a little frustrated that the boy had been pounding at an inanimate object for the last hour and had refused to practice with a living, breathing ninja who would pose a greater challenge than a tree.

Usually she swooned at the thought of Sasuke treating her like a delicate spring blossom (her as ever skewed reasoning), but now she was taking it as a slight to her ability as a kunoichi. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she couldn't fight.

This seemed to make the boy snap, he punched the tree one last time before turning to her ferociously.

"Because you're weak!" He yelled, fists clenched.

Sakura flinched back at the words, eyes darting to his neck where the curse mark began to spin. Unexpected fear filled her, something she had never felt until as of late when confronted by her teammate.

"Yo."

Sakura snapped her head around to see Kakashi-sensei standing there, a hand raised in a wave. Behind him, an orange speck could be seen running toward them from the village.

Sasuke staggered back, anger vanishing to be replaced with fear. He was trembling and an anguished look was in his eyes. Why was this happening to him? Frustration rose, trying to cloud the ever deepening pit of fear he felt. Kakashi eyed him warily, worry sprouting in him. Sasuke turned his back and moved to the tree, leaning up against it so he was facing away from them.

"Hey!" The orange speck had gotten bigger and now arrived in the form of Naruto.

"What's the big idea, sensei!?" Naruto raged, glaring at his teacher.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Naruto," Kakashi said absently, tugging out his orange book in order to hide the smile on his face.

He had totally been a mature adult who hadn't ditched his student after casting a henge on the boy to look like he had cod lips. Naruto had taken a whole twenty minutes figuring out how to dispel the genjutsu, ducking as women screamed and children ran away in fear. Most had laughed at the boy. Hopefully it would be a good reminder for the boy to keep his trap shut.

Sakura's face was still pulled in worry but it had vanished some and she stood up from where she was seated on the bridge.

"Do we have a mission today, sensei?"

"That's not fair! That was the meanest thing ever! How could you do that sensei!" Naruto had been yelling loudly the entire time.

Sakura brandished her fist and the boy ducked down, immediately becoming meek and quiet. Sakura moved her hand back without hitting him, she didn't mind scaring the living shit out of her teammate but she didn't want to be the one to put bruises on him, not after what she'd seen yesterday and not after all she'd learned about being a good teammate from the chuunin exam.

Now that it was quiet, Kakashi answered her question.

"Hai, we'll be going a little outside of Konoha, to help one of the Fire country farmers."

Sakura looked in interest at her sensei, thinking that maybe it was a C-rank protection detail. Naruto had stopped pouting and was looking in interest at his sensei as well. Sasuke was still several feet away, back to them from his tree leaning position.

"We'll head out now, it'll be a mile or so out, not far. We'll be helping Kazuo Yamashita."

They started out then, walking along the forest path at a leisurely pace. The three genin had been surprised by it. Kakashi wanted to be safe, just in case whatever Akifumi had done worked faster than the woman had anticipated. It was nice too, to take it easy and enjoy the forest. Naruto was talking intermittently to Sakura about various things while once in awhile stopping and picking up a bug or flower and then running to catch up. Sasuke was quieter than usual and Kakashi experienced a sense of foreboding, he had felt that he'd adequately gotten through to the boy during their training session before the final part of the chuunin exam. That session had been just as much about training as it had been about stabilizing the boy emotionally and psychologically. It seemed though that he might need to run more interference.

They passed farms, rice paddies which stretched along the valley outside of Konoha, ridged limestone karst hills rising up to cup the bountiful farmlands with peaks of brilliant green. Little bamboo huts were sprinkled along the squares of still water that sprouted panicles which climbed into the air causing the sweet scent of flowering rice plants to be swept along. It was serene, slight humidity pluming the air with a richer sense of smell and bringing into full the feeling of life and simple prosperity. This is what the ninja fought for; for life, at its fullest and garbed in the naif but sweet cloth of simplicity.

Passing the farms they came to a patch of forest which began at where the hills became steep and too rocky to irrigate and form farming steppes. A small path branched away from the main road and Kakashi lead them up it, dappled sunlight shining through the green canopy. Eventually they came to a small house which was built along a sharply inclining part of the hill, a near cliff.

A small girl was playing outside, a doll made from straw and wrapped in a small cloth in her hand. Her head came up as they approached and she ran inside the hut. Kakashi lead his team in, entering the doorless entryway into a small poorly lit, one room house. It had a dirt floor, two straw mats in the corner, an old man laying on one of them.

Kakashi approached the old man who was frail looking, the slight scent of sickness wafting from his bed place.

"Kazuo Yamashita?" Kakashi asked politely.

The three students stared in wonder as their teacher referred to the poor man with a distinct respect, unusually proffered to someone so economically below them. Sasuke was struck the most by his teacher's behavior, while Naruto didn't seem to really take note of its strangeness.

"Mume?" The man rasped, eyes clouded from both age and sickness.

Kakashi grasped the frail, veined hand which reached out.

"I am from Konohagakure, we are in your service Yamashita-san."

The man blinked, barely seeming to understand. Kakashi turned to his three genin.

"Sakura, I want you to tend to him while I gather some materials for his sickness. Naruto, Sasuke, continue his work by gathering firewood, we are here to help him gather his strength and continue his business."

The little girl was only five or so, and she stood with wide eyes in a corner of the room, watching them with her doll clutched to her chest. She wore a simple kimono and was barefooted. Kakashi moved from the man and walked over to the little girl, crouching down.

"You must be Mume?" He said kindly, eyes curved as he smiled gently behind his mask.

The girl nodded her head.

"That's a very pretty name, my name is Kakashi and these are my students, we're here to help your grandfather. Would you like to help too?"

The girl gave a small smile and nodded. Naruto took up on Kakashi's introduction.

"Hi Mume! I'm Naruto! We're going to have a lot of fun, dattebayo!"

He was smiling brilliantly at her and held a hand out, she took it and they headed out of the hut. Sasuke had already left as soon as Kakashi had issued his order. Sakura was kneeling by the old man, but her gaze was on her teammate, eyes thoughtful and introspective. Kakashi stepped out of the hut and disappeared off into the forest to collect whatever plants he would need to make medicine.

* * *

Sakura was left alone and she let out a small sigh, moving to set to work. It was strange seeing a place like this, that the poor existed and stood at the mercy of health to survive. The whole situation made her appreciate her role as a ninja, something that went beyond just fighting and killing. They were the protectors of Konoha, they aided in assisting and improving the lives of all around them. Low cost missions such as these, though seemingly pointless and moot, helped to secure a good relationship with the rest of the Fire country while lending aid to those who had no one to help them and couldn't afford the expense of a doctor. Things like this made her feel less like a tool for death and more like an instrument to make the world around her a better place.

She dipped a rag into a bowl of water, wringing it out and pressing it to the man's head. Satisfaction filled her, D-ranks sometimes weren't as bad as they seemed.

* * *

Time passed, Sasuke efficiently gathering large loads of firewood while Naruto collected very little with the aid of Mume. Kakashi returned with some plants and began making a bolus for the man. He gave Sasuke and Naruto the order to go out to the nearest village to sell what firewood they could. The two set out, Mume tagging along with her hand firmly planted in Naruto's.

Sasuke was tired, annoyed and frustrated. The morning's events hadn't left him and all day he kept reaching up to brush his fingers against his neck. The mark wasn't showing anymore but he could feel it, lingering on his skin, a poisonous breath of decay and power. He tried to shrug it away by throwing himself into gathering wood as quickly and efficiently as he could.

Now, he was leading the way down the road to the nearest village, Naruto walking behind him with a load of firewood in his arms and the little girl Mume conversing with him.

"Really? I didn't know that bugs got that big!" Naruto said in reply to Mume's excited ramble about her adventures in the woods.

Sasuke felt his shoulders tense, for whatever reason Naruto's innocent conversation with the girl was grating on his nerves, memories of when he had once thoughtlessly conversed with his older brother being dredged up. Anger was mounting along with frustration. He hated this lack of control, this unnatural stir of rage which bloomed in him at the slightest thing.

He kept it under control as they made it to the village where Naruto did silly acts, attracting people to purchase firewood while entertaining them. With a grudging sense of respect, Sasuke watched as Naruto's efforts got all of the firewood sold, and even earned them a few free coins. The people enjoyed the bright personality of the blonde genin. Jealousy stirred slightly and Sasuke resisted the urge to snap at his teammate. Finally, they set back to the forest hut, early evening setting on.

Naruto was giving Mume a piggy back ride. Sasuke was following them this time, and watching. Naruto was in the middle of talking when he suddenly stopped, swaying for a few moments while Mume called his name. Naruto crumpled to the ground, causing Mume to shriek and Sasuke to dart forward.

"Naruto!" He was on his knees, the anger he'd been feeling all day gone and worry replacing it.

Naruto's eyes were cloudy and spaced out, his brow pinched in confusion. Sasuke called Naruto's name and got a weak response. He pressed a hand to Naruto's head and felt heat burning from his teammate. His worry spiked and he awkwardly shifted Naruto to his back. He needed to get back to the hut and get Kakashi. Looking at Mume, he wondered what he should do.

The little girl was tiny, but Sasuke already had his hands full with Naruto. He made up his mind and knelt down, addressing the child for the first time since the start of the mission.

"Mume," he said softly, unsure of how to deal with a child.

"What's wrong with nii-san?" There were tears in her eyes.

Sasuke bit his lip, trying to keep himself calm and reassuring so he wouldn't scare her even more.

"Naruto's not feeling well, I need to bring him back quickly so my sensei can help him. I need you to grab onto me and hold on no matter what so I can get back."

Mume nodded and wrapped her spindly arms around Sasuke's neck, little legs wrapping around him as best she could. Sasuke set off, going as fast as he dared with his two burdens.

They reached the hut and the little girl dropped down, running ahead of Sasuke and in through the door. Sasuke crossed the threshold, Sakura and Kakashi looking up at him. Sakura gasped, standing up, worry lighting across her face. Kakashi didn't show any outward emotion but he rose too from where he was kneeling next to the old man and came over to Sasuke. Sasuke relinquished his hold as Kakashi took Naruto in his arms, holding him bridal style.

"He's burning up," Sasuke said, slightly out of breath from running here carrying both Naruto and the little girl.

Kakashi nodded, eyes on Naruto. He moved Naruto to his back and looked to Sasuke.

"I want you two to stay here, finish the mission. Make sure that Yamashita and his grand-daughter are taken care of and both are in good health. Don't leave until he is able to speak cohesively and walk around. Otherwise, I will send someone to fetch you. I need to take Naruto back to the village."

Sasuke nodded.

"Sensei, but what if whatever it is, is contagious."

Kakashi shook his head, "Naruto didn't get this from here, it's something else."

Sasuke frowned at the surety with which Kakashi spoke while Sakura just nodded disbelievingly. They watched as Kakashi exited the hut and disappeared into the dusk. Sasuke moved over to Sakura, asking her what he needed to do.

* * *

Kakashi made his way back to Konoha as quickly as he could. When Akifumi had said eighteen hours he had shaved over four and taken precautions and still he was taken by surprise. It was barely after five, the boy should've had at least till late in the evening. Hopefully this didn't indicate any serious medical issue. Naruto was semi-conscious behind him, and Kakashi could feel the heat of the boy's fever from where his forehead was pressed against Kakashi's neck. Warm, rapid breaths blew against his skin and he held back the unreasonable panic that was forming in his gut. Hatake Kakashi, famous copy-nin of the Leaf Village did not fret needlessly.

He flared his chakra at the gates of Konoha and the chuunin who had been preparing to meet him stayed in position, letting him pass. Slowing down, he passed through his kitchen window, a window he always left open, and moved from the kitchen to Naruto's bedroom. He eased the boy onto the bed, adjusted him so he wouldn't fall and then headed out. Kakashi had read over the information that Akifumi had given him and knew that for now he just needed to monitor the fever to ensure it didn't get too high, otherwise the only thing he could do was make Naruto comfortable.

Kakashi grabbed a bowl and put water in it, bringing a rag with him. He went back into the room with the bowl and rag and also with a cup of water. He stripped Naruto down to his underwear and arranged the boy so he was resting with just a light blanket covering him. Kakashi moved back to the kitchen and found a thermometer. He grabbed a chair and came back to Naruto's room.

As he stuck the oral thermometer in Naruto's mouth, Naruto stirred, eyes blinking open. Naruto weakly lifted an arm and tried to push himself up. Kakashi stopped him with a gentle hand.

"Rest, you're alright."

Naruto continued to struggle, a question in his eyes.

"Mume is alright, so is your team," Kakashi answered, guessing at why the boy was moving.

He had guessed right as Naruto relaxed back onto the bed. He didn't close his eyes though, blue orbs tracking Kakashi's movements through his fever haze. 101.2 fahrenheit (38.4 celsius). Kakashi set the thermometer to the side and then rolled up his sleeves. Carefully he took the rag and doused it in the water, wringing it out before setting it on Naruto's forehead. The boy relaxed at the cooling sensation.

Kakashi looked at his student, gaze as ever inscrutable as ever. Naruto gazed back, weary looking and tired.

"Rest, Naruto, I'll keep watch."

The boy blinked before closing his eyes. Kakashi leaned back in the chair, flipping out his book. Tonight was going to be long.

* * *

The next chapter has plans to be very, very schmoopy and gooey and covered in delicious angst with a core of fluff so fluffy you guys all might just vomit from it. You've been warned.

Thank you all who have reviewed! It is really one of the most exciting things to read your thoughts on my work! So, keep on reviewing and, if you can't do that, then at least I hope you all keep reading and enjoying! If my work affects you in any way, hopefully positive, then that is the most I can ask for!


	7. Patience of a Father

**Looking in the Nooks and Crannies**

* * *

Sorry that this took so long. I am an engineering major so you can imagine that once the Fall term hit my life became a mini hell. Anyways, I didn't forget the story.

A/N: This gets a little goofy at the end which wasn't my intention. I wanted a rather serious mood for the entire piece, but, well, the muse will do as the muse desires.

Warnings: Like I said, mush, and more in the next chapter too.

* * *

Kakashi made his way through the book, not really being able to concentrate on the words or plot. His mind was on Naruto and on his other two genin back at the old man's hut with the little girl. He wasn't worried about Sasuke or Sakura, he'd informed the mission room of where they were and he was confident that the area was safe, relatively that is. As for Naruto; he looked at the flushed face of the twelve year old. As Akifumi had said, there wasn't much he could do except make Naruto comfortable.

For the first few hours, Naruto's condition was the same. He still had the fever and was absolutely still, going in and out of sleep. Kakashi gave him water and helped him one time to the bathroom. It wasn't until it was going on nine that something changed. Naruto began tossing on the bed and he moaned in discomfort. Kakashi's book snapped shut and he set it back in his vest. He took the thermometer and placed it in Naruto's mouth but the boy jerked away, eyes blinking dazedly open while he let out a whimper.

"Hold still," Kakashi softly ordered.

Naruto didn't seem to even hear him, twisting away from where Kakashi had grasped his arm. Kakashi felt worry form in his stomach as he placed his fingertips against Naruto's forehead. If he was correct, it seemed as though Naruto's temperature had increased. He had pulled his fingerless gloves off sometime earlier and a rough, callused palm pressed against Naruto's forehead while Kakashi used his other hand to place the thermometer in Naruto's mouth again.

Frowning, Kakashi gazed at the reading, 103.4 fahrenheit/39.7 celsius. It was higher than before. He placed the thermometer on the nightstand and headed to the kitchen. He began filling the cup with water, wondering if he had any fever reducers such as tylenol. There was a small scream of pain and fear, and in an instant he was back in the room with a kunai in hand. Instead of finding an intruder all he found was Naruto, tucked into a corner of the room and so tightly curled around himself that he managed to take up hardly any space.

Kakashi put the kunai back and carefully approached Naruto. He crouched down so that he was level with the boy. Naruto had his face pressed into his knees and Kakashi could hear that he was mumbling.

"Naruto?"

Kakashi started to reach out and then Naruto pushed forward, scrambling past Kakashi and dashing toward the door with a scream. Kakashi cursed, following his student and catching up with him right as the child tried to wrench the front door open. He seized Naruto, pulling the boy to his chest, effectively pinning Naruto's arms down. Naruto was kicking and screaming for all he was worth and Kakashi was struggling to keep a hold of him.

Kakashi tried to speak to him, talk him out of whatever fever dream he was in. It didn't have any effect and finally Kakashi sunk to the floor, sitting with his back against the wall and legs splayed out, Naruto cocooned against his chest. Kakashi hooked his legs around Naruto's as they thrashed out, pinning them. He was going to have quite a few bruises as of tomorrow.

After several minutes, Naruto stopped struggling as much, shaking all over but body yielding.

"Naruto?" Kakashi whispered.

The boy just let out a frightened cry, blue eyes distant and unseeing, filled with terror.

* * *

People, people all around him, surrounding him in a suffocating room of heat and chill. Naruto knew what they were there for; everyone in the village coming to kill the monster.

He could hear his teammates' jeers, distant and discorded with bitter hate. Then his sensei, hand once kind, reaching out murderously. He tried to run, tried to hide from it.

Then hands were on him, hurting him, punishing him for something he had never chosen to be. He tried to escape, run, get away and save himself. He couldn't face the hate of his precious people, to look and see that it had all been a well fabricated lie to gain his trust so they could once and for all rid themselves of a monster. He wanted to tell them, convince them that he wasn't a monster, but the only thing he could do was cry out; struggling in vain against the burning hands. Why was it so hot?

The voices grew louder until something else broke through, a deep reassuring voice promising safety and protection. Slowly Naruto came back to himself, first feeling some warm wall he was pressed against which rose and fell with the comforting voice. He was so tired, his lids slid shut and he let out a soft sigh as he stopped struggling altogether.

The arms which had previously been like horrible constricting snakes loosened and a hand began gently rubbing his back. Naruto eased at the physically given solace and let his body give into the tender embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't sure why he started talking, mumbling to Naruto that everything would be alright, that he was safe and that Kakashi would protect him. He'd never been a fan of words, especially the ones whispered to children to comfort and calm. Ever since his father had abandoned him, stealing away his kindness and those gentle words, he'd avoided platitudes. Now, well now it felt like he was his father, reenacting the scene of Sakumo cradling his little boy through fever and illness. It hurt as much as it made him proud, he had hated the image of his father as closely as he looked up to it. To be like him was both painstakingly shameful while achieving the greatest achievement he'd ever set for himself. To feel like a father was a fragile thing of both strength in love and fear in upsetting the delicate balance of safety a child needed. To be firm enough to protect the body of the child and supple enough to prosper the mind. Holding the small body in his arms, Naruto vulnerable and trusting, he felt, for the first time, like he was good enough to protect the child that was now his.

When he felt Naruto fall asleep Kakashi stood, legs slightly numb from Naruto's weight and his tailbone protesting. The boy was fast asleep, sweaty head set against Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi frowned, Naruto was still too hot. He moved to the bedroom, setting Naruto on the bed and moving to the kitchen where he packed ice in rags.

He placed the items under Naruto's armpits and around his head. The boy squirmed but he didn't wake up. The fever lingered at a high temperature for a while before finally breaking in time for the dawn to come. Kakashi was tired, brain floundering at the emotions he'd experienced the last twelve hours. All his long fought for calm had been torn away by Naruto; number one unpredictable ninja. Naruto definitely lived up to his name.

Kakashi sank back, letting his eyes rest while Naruto slept peacefully, finally free from fever.

* * *

Iruka had spent a good amount of time drinking after the strange and sudden adoption of Naruto. He kept trying to be happy about it all, and somewhere, deep down he was truly happy for Naruto. He wasn't as good as he wanted to be at expressing to Naruto that he mattered, instead saying his 'I love you's' in as many free bowls of ramen as possible and a quick hug rather than words. Rubbing at his forehead, Iruka set the cup of sake that was in his hand on the bar top and threw down some change.

It was early morning and Iruka had spent the entire night in the bar, hardly drinking but instead moping. Naruto was the closest thing to family he had, and despite all his rational thinking, he couldn't help but feel like the boy had been snatched away. That was the selfish perspective, logic however pointed to the fact that Iruka had little time and money to give to the boy, considering that last month he hadn't even seen or spoken to Naruto. Frustration rose and sorrow, he devoted his life to work, he had few friends. A sudden desire to see Naruto, to ensure that Kakashi was going to keep his promise, came to him, and he set off toward Hatake's house, slightly buzzed and without sleep.

It wasn't until he had pounded at the door that he realized exactly what he was doing. He cursed, realizing that he was harassing a jonin level ninja, someone who had quite a bit of respect throughout the village and could easily destroy Iruka. Before he could turn and run, the door opened and Kakashi appeared, completely ruffled looking. His mask was down, his gloves off, and shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked like he had just woken up after not having slept at all.

Immediately the man pulled his mask up, covering the entrancing red eye.

"What can I help you with, Umino-san?" Kakashi asked, looking exhausted and slightly undone, something Iruka had never seen.

"I want to see Naruto," he demanded, determined that since he was here, he might as well go through with it.

Kakashi looked annoyed but let out a sigh and shook his head, moving to let Iruka in. The door shut and Iruka followed Kakashi to Naruto's bedroom. Naruto was laid out on the bed, asleep but obviously sick. Iruka was immediately worried.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Iruka moved over to Naruto.

Iruka made a move to set a hand on Naruto's head but was stopped by Kakashi's hand tightly gripping his wrist, the hold painful. The man was leveling a steel grey eye at him, a gaze which was intensely serious and promised injury if Iruka disturbed the child.

"I just got him asleep," Kakashi said, letting go of Iruka and shifting to a more relaxed pose.

Iruka watched the silver haired ninja with a pondering look. Kakashi had acted like a dog, figurative hackles rising protectively when Iruka went near Naruto.

"I wouldn't hurt Naruto," Iruka stated.

There was a moment of silence as Kakashi stared impassively at Iruka.

"I know," he said, tone not very reassuring.

Iruka pursed his lips, trying to come up with a way to put the man at ease and make sure he got some rest. It was mainly from a sense of self-preservation, Iruka had no doubt that the jounin could possibly mistake him for an enemy nin and they would end up in a difficult situation of Kakashi trying to explain why there was a dead chuunin in his house.

"Go lay down, get some rest," Iruka ordered. He found that sleepy, worn out students responded better to commands. Hopefully Kakashi was no different.

He watched Kakashi stiffen, could see the unwillingness from the man as he fought over the idea of letting his senses rest and making himself vulnerable.

"He has medicine, and he hasn't eaten," Kakashi's tone indicated that he was going to argue.

"I am fully capable of administering medicine, and food shouldn't be a problem," Iruka reassured, moving already to the storage scroll on the table.

Kakashi hesitated, teeth clenched and standing inertly with pent tension as he let the argument roll through his mind.

"I promised him I would keep him safe," Kakashi settled on, still not letting go.

The man truly was like a dog. Iruka felt a pang at the intensity with which Kakashi spoke. He had thought once that he was the one to feel that way for Naruto, and the only one at that. Kakashi's was different though, much more intense and slightly frightening.

"I'll be with him," Iruka, holding a hand up as he saw Kakashi start to speak, most likely intending to claim that a chuunin was too low leveled.

"We're in Konoha, you'll be just in the other room, and I promise that I would die to protect Naruto."

Kakashi looked like he was going to protest but he finally conceded. Iruka watched him go, the man's shoulders slumped and looking exhausted.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't sure why he didn't really trust Iruka, it wasn't the man, it was Naruto. At this point he wouldn't trust Naruto with anybody. He was on edge and ready to sever the carotid artery of anyone who looked at Naruto cross eyed, then decapitate if necessary and maim the body just for good measure. Too little sleep, extraordinary emotional fatigue and a slew of other things which qualified Kakashi as a mentally insane person had him a little too close to the edge of a breakdown. So it was with great relief that he collapsed into his bed and all but passed out.

* * *

Iruka had never seen a resting Naruto, not like this at least. The boy was always bouncing off the literal walls and ceiling with energy. Right now he was completely still, breathing deep from sleep and with an unhealthy pallor which left a frown on Iruka's face. He roused the boy to take his medicines, dealing with lethargic movements and confusion as the boy mumbled out Kakashi's name, adorably shortened to 'Kashi', and promptly fell back asleep after swallowing some soup.

Iruka sat back in the chair, dozing lightly as time passed and Naruto slept. After a few hours the door clicked open and Iruka sat up, pulling himself from the nap he'd been in the middle of.

"Hatake-san?" He mumbled, blinking sleep from his eyes.

Kakashi was indeed there, still tired looking, but somehow decently rested from the few hours he'd slept. Kakashi inclined his head politely, but kept his gaze on Naruto.

"There's some inoshishi nabe on the stove, also some thin miso soup, but I made it for Naruto," Iruka stretched, watching as Kakashi didn't respond.

"You should eat something," Iruka prompted.

A moment passed and Kakashi nodded his head. Iruka stood up from the chair and moved to go out of the room, indicating for Kakashi to follow. Kakashi hesitated, glancing back at Naruto with worry.

"He'll be fine, Hatake-san, he just needs lots of rest."

They moved to the kitchen, where Iruka began loading up bowls before carrying them to the table. It smelled good, the warm aroma of broth wafting up from the bowls.

Iruka began eating and Kakashi started to eat as well.

"So, what happened?"

Kakashi looked up at Iruka, face blank. Iruka held back a sigh of annoyance.

"With Naruto, I've never seen him sick before."

Kakashi shrugged.

"It was bound to happen," he stated, without giving a real answer to what was going on.

Iruka took a bite of the soup. He knew that something different was going on here, he'd seen the instructions on the medical sheet, those medicines were all basic supplementaries, something you'd give to someone who was severely malnourished. Iruka had gotten the joy of helping out a few students in his working career who had needed some medical attention from forms of neglect. This indicated a severe case.

If the reticent jounin wasn't going to tell him though, he was going to have to find out another way.

They finished the meal and Kakashi immediately stood and headed back to the room. Iruka sighed and took care of the dishes, moving toward the sink and quickly washing them and setting them on a towel. Kakashi did not have a drying rack. Iruka wondered how the man survived, the kitchen was bare despite being decently large and having the luxury of an oven. Iruka just shook his head, dishing up a bowl of the miso soup and preparing the medicines that Naruto was going to have to take.

When he entered the room, Naruto was still asleep and Kakashi was sitting on the chair, that perverted book of his in hand. Iruka's lips dipped into a scowl at the orange covered menace but he didn't say anything.

Kakashi stood and made to take the dishes and medicine from Iruka.

"I'll do it," Kakashi stated.

Iruka complied and handed it all over. Kakashi set the bowl on the side table along with the medicine.

Iruka watched him kneel down and gently wake Naruto up. The boy stirred under Kakashi's palm as he stroked Naruto's forehead. Blue eyes blinked open and flitted around before settling on Kakashi. Kakashi murmured something which Iruka couldn't make out and Naruto gave a small nod.

Kakashi administered the medicine and then spoon fed Naruto half of the broth before the boy slumped back asleep. Iruka had never seen the boy so exhausted nor so still. Kakashi sat back down in the chair and flipped the book back out. Iruka stood there a few moments, awkwardly wondering about what he should do. He smelled bad, not having showered for over a day and having spent the night before at the bar. He was tired and it was going on nearly four in the evening.

"Well, Hatake-san, I should be on my way. It seems that Naruto is perfectly safe in your capable hands."

Kakashi looked over at him and Iruka felt the awkward at the blank stare. Was he supposed to say something? Or should he just go?

"I'll show myself out," Iruka said, turning to go.

"Umino-san," Kakashi called.

Iruka turned back around, looking expectantly at Kakashi.

"Could you," Kakashi hesitated as though he was unwilling to say whatever he planned on saying next, "come back tomorrow?"

Iruka blinked, surprised by the jounin asking for help. He nodded his head and gave a small polite smile.

"Anything for Naruto," he said.

Kakashi nodded and his eyes went back to the book. Iruka stood still for a moment before he then showed himself out.

* * *

The old man recovered surprisingly well, by the morning he was up and completely coherent. Whatever Kakashi-sensei had given the man had worked quickly and efficiently. Sakura was standing with Sasuke in front of the little hut, receiving profuse thanks from the elderly man and his granddaughter. Mume was quite taken with Sasuke but she was even more in love with Naruto. She had proclaimed him her future husband and was demanding to be taken to him immediately. Sakura was both pleased and amused to see that Sasuke had such patience for the child.

"I won't go anywhere until I know my Naru is okay!" Mume proclaimed, little feet spaced apart and hands on her hips.

Sasuke sweatdropped. The conversation had been going on for a while. Sakura was lucky, she was getting thanked right now by the old man, meanwhile Sasuke was being strong armed by a toddler.

"I need to go so that I can check on him, I'm sure once he is feeling better that he will come back and visit you," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

He was this far from jutsuing the little girl's mouth shut. His curse mark wasn't helping.

"Sasuke-kun! We're going!"

Sasuke nearly melted in relief at Sakura's call and quickly patted the child on the head before jumping away. As they bound down the path, Sakura was snickering. Sasuke sent her a sideways glare. They set into a decent pace, one which would get them back to the village within ten to fifteen minutes. The mirth died and both of their minds wandered to the alarming event of yesterday where Naruto had collapsed.

Both were worried for their teammate. Sakura was focusing on the likelihood that whatever had happened was contagious while Sasuke pondered the peculiar behavior of late between both Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto had mentioned earlier that week that he had to meet Kakashi in the hospital. Maybe Naruto had some medical condition that was being kept from everyone else. Sakura seemed to follow in this line of thought because a few minutes later she glanced nervously at Sasuke before speaking.

"Do you think Naruto is going to be okay?"

Sasuke didn't answer and Sakura looked at the ground, brow furrowed in worry.

They made it in good time back to the village, reporting in just before three. They submitted a mission report and parted ways without speaking to each other.

* * *

Naruto had never felt so awful in his entire life, it was like his entire body had a weight put on it and was being dragged down. His mind was fuzzy and the most he could do was stay awake for a few minutes before exhaustion pulled him back into unconsciousness. He knew though that someone was there, someone who cared about him. A strong, steady presence which hadn't left. He vaguely recalled his sensei's voice and the warm taste of broth.

He opened his eyes, blinking them as he saw the vast caverns of the cage which housed the demon inside of him. Thick chains were drawn across the long, towering bars and Naruto could feel the fury of the demon on the other side. The fox was pacing agitatedly, tails flicking to and fro and teeth bared. Naruto still felt tired and strange, nothing seemed right.

The demon screamed and Naruto jerked back, terror filling him. He clenched his eyes shut and clasped his hands over his ears. He tried to run from it, the deafening roar seeming to shake him to his very core.

He woke to a gentle hand stroking his back and another wrapped around him to comfort him as he trembled from the experience. As the images left his mind Naruto burrowed into his sensei, curling up against his chest from where Kakashi had moved onto the bed. Naruto relaxed, fear leaving him as he was pulled close.

* * *

Iruka came back early the next morning, knocking at the door and then entering. He called out Kakashi's name but didn't get a reply. Frowning, he moved toward the bedroom. He stopped as he took in the sight of Naruto curled up in Kakashi's lap, fast asleep, one hand clutching the man's shirt while Kakashi had an arm around the boy and the other holding his book up.

Kakashi glanced up as Iruka stepped into the room.

"Umino-san," he said quietly in way of a greeting.

Iruka nodded his head instead of saying a greeting. He tip toed into the room and began taking on the role of a housemaid, cleaning up the dishes and taking out the old cloths. He took it all to the kitchen where he began washing again. He finished the dishes and then began to prepare another meal.

Iruka let out a sigh as he prepared the vegetables on the cutting board. He had no idea what he was doing. This was such a strange situation. He did not know Hatake well and he had had no idea that the man cared so deeply for Naruto. From the interactions he'd seen, the man was aloof and nearly irresponsible when it came to certain things and his students. This was a jump in behavior which had Iruka reeling. That and that damned book was bugging the hell out of him. If Kakashi was going to be Naruto's adopted father instead of himself like he'd planned then the man should at least read material which was uplifting and could pose a good example for Naruto.

Iruka began cutting the carrots with more fury.

And hey, Iruka wasn't some housemaid. Kakashi had been acting like this was all expected of Iruka, but this was a very gracious favor. That, and if Kakashi was going to be a parent the man had better know how to care for Naruto, that included cooking and cleaning. Iruka was not going to spend his entire life cleaning up after two lazy ninja.

Iruka finished preparing the dish and set the saibashi down. He went back to the room with a determined look on his face. A scowl permeated his features as Kakashi didn't even look up from the book as he entered.

"If you're going to be Naruto's father," Iruka started, a feeling of triumph coming over him as Kakashi looked up in surprise.

"You had better learn how to cook. I am not going to be here to do it all the time and I have my own life. I will not be a housemaid, I may not be a jounin but I am still a shinobi. So, you are going to come into the kitchen, I am going to show you how to cook and how to clean, and then I am going to leave and you will begin doing all of this by yourself."

Kakashi blinked, gaze, as always, unreadable. It didn't stop Iruka.

"I will check up on you and Naruto to see how you are doing and I will teach you more cooking techniques, but I will not be your housemaid."

There was a pause.

"Okay," Kakashi said.

Iruka gave a curt nod and moved back into the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, Kakashi came in and the cooking lesson began.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke awkwardly stared at each other as they faced down in front of Kakashi's apartment. Each had a small get-well basket in hand.

Sakura had set out to the hospital first, but had found that Naruto wasn't actually there. She had been met by a tall, dark skinned doctor who had informed her cryptically to go to her sensei's house. So Sakura had set out that way, trying to understand why Naruto would be at Kakashi-sensei's house.

Sasuke had started his day with a similar thought, picking up some small get well package made up of mainly ramen and a few other things before he realized belatedly that he didn't even know where Naruto lived. He had set out for Kakashi's house.

They shifted in front of each other, finally moving. Sakura was the one who knocked on the door. A minute passed and they both looked up in surprise when it was Iruka-sensei who answered the door.

Their previous teacher looked irked, the kind of irked he got when he tried to motivate Shikamaru or when he futilely tried to make certain female shinobi practice defensive maneuvers that weren't doing so because they were ogling boys.

The two children shrank back. Iruka's ire wasn't the kind you wanted directed at you, the big head jutsu was quickly followed by much scarier methods of getting a class in line. Iruka's glower faded and a faint smile replaced it.

"Children, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke was silent and Sakura fumbled for words for a moment before holding up her basket. Iruka blinked, taking a moment to understand. When he did his smile broadened and he stepped to the side so they could enter.

Neither had been in Kakashi's apartment before and it was a strange thing, so brightly coloured and decorated in a sparse but homey way. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he glanced around, disbelief filling him at the thought that his sensei would have such bright colors in his apartment, it made him wonder if they'd gotten the right address. It must have been, because Iruka showed them into the kitchen where Kakashi was cooking.

Sakura's nose scrunched up in disgust at the awful smell and the mess which was splayed everywhere. Iruka scowled at the scene before gesturing to the hallway.

"Naruto's in his room sleeping right now, if you'd like you could go in," Iruka said.

Sasuke didn't miss the phrasing and the curiosity he'd been entertaining since a week ago doubled. They were lead to a room which was nice and spacious, Naruto was laid out in the middle, fast asleep and looking poorly.

Both of the children entered hesitantly, awkwardly moving over to the bed. They both set their baskets to the side of the bed. Iruka left and the two were alone.

Sakura seated herself on the bed next to Naruto, worry niggling at her. She had younger siblings and she was familiar with the scent of illness. Naruto smelled sick and looked very ill. She had never seen him sick before. Sakura stared down at him, noting with alarm that he looked thinner than he had two days before when he'd collapsed. A sudden fear struck her, the thought that whatever he had was terminal and that was why Kakashi-sensei hadn't told them and why their sensei had taken Naruto into his apartment and not the hospital. All hope had been lost and Naruto had only a few days left. Sakura's imagination was running ahead of her and tears sprang to her eyes. She couldn't help it but she started crying.

Sasuke meanwhile was sitting stiffly in the chair, staring at the bed. Sakura started crying and he became extraordinarily uncomfortable. Was he supposed to do something? He didn't have to comfort her, right? He really hoped she want him to comfort her, he didn't do snot and saltwater.

Sasuke was saved by the door being opened. Kakashi stepped in and waved a hand at his two students, fingers splayed in the peace sign.

"Oh! Sensei!" Sakura sobbed, now in complete upheaval.

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

Kakashi looked perplexed and Sasuke stared in disgust at his teammate. How exactly was the opposite attractive? Sakura had tears streaming down her face, eyes puffy and red.

"Why didn't you tell us Naruto was dying?!" Sakura sobbed again.

Her noises had disturbed Naruto and the boy blinked his eyes open. Sakura threw herself at him, sobbing as she pulled him into an uncomfortable hug. Naruto was dazed looking, and managed to weakly say Sakura's name which just made her sob harder. Naruto looked to Kakashi, confusion on his face. Kakashi finally stepped forward.

"He isn't dying, Sakura, calm down," he removed her from Naruto, pushing her into an upright position.

Sakura blinked, tears slowing, "He isn't?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"He is very sick, so it would be better if it was quiet and he was allowed to rest."

Sakura nodded her weepy head, rubbing at her eyes. She got up from the bed and mumbled an apology to Naruto.

"But sensei, if he isn't dying why is he at your apartment?" Sakura asked, confusion overcoming her.

"Because he lives here, Naruto is Kakashi's son," Iruka answered for Kakashi from where he was leaned up against the door frame.

Sakura's mouth dropped open along with Sasuke's. Her active imagination went wild again, the tearful story of a father watching over his son from the shadows in silence, some horrible event from the past keeping him from telling his son the truth and making it so they could be a family. But some recent event had allowed them to meet again. However, the bad guys were somewhere and the two were not yet safe to be together as a family. Sakura's mind went through the dramatics with stars in her eyes.

Sasuke was just imagining how many illegitimate children Kakashi probably had from reading those perverted books, he really hoped they weren't all like Naruto, or worse, all like Kakashi.

Kakashi let out an annoyed sigh, Iruka just grinned. It was good payback for the last couple hours of hell Iruka had just spent in the kitchen teaching Kakashi how to cook.

* * *

Again, sorry for how goofy it got. I want more bonding between Naruto and Kakashi, which will happen! Everyone will go away soon and Naruto will become coherent enough for them to actually talk.

Thank you lovelies! I appreciate all who have read, reviewed, followed, favorited and enjoyed my story!


End file.
